Duke Nukem - Carnage total à Neo Los Angeles
by Frank Hammer
Summary: Paix et sérénité à Neo Los Angeles ! Le Dr. Proton et son armée de cyborg ont été écrasés. L'intervention de Duke St-John, alias Duke Nukem - guerrier émérite de ce conflit - a donné un tournant définitif à cette guerre. Acclamé par toutes et par tous, c'est lors d'une émission TV qu'il se présentera plus en détail. Néanmoins, ses dernières performances ont attiré l'attention...
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Du chaos à la renaissance

Neo Los Angeles 2032 – la paix était enfin revenue sur la côte ouest. Les États-Unis d'Amérique avaient retrouvé un semblant de quiétude et l'idée d'isoler la Californie du territoire national n'était plus à l'ordre du jour. Le Dr. Proton, surnom que s'était donné Carter Blunderwitz le scientifique devenu fou, n'était plus qu'un vague souvenir. Ses restes flottaient quelque part dans l'espace et la guerre contre ses machines -les Techbots- était belle et bien finie. Les quartiers généraux de l'ennemi avaient été « nettoyés » de fond en comble, et son arsenal fonctionnel avait été récupéré sur ordre de l'état-major. Quant au reste, de grandes cuves de métaux en fusion les avaient accueillis. On s'était empressé de faire disparaître tout ce qui évoquait, de près ou de loin, « l'ère Proton » ère funeste qui marquerait tragiquement la mémoire des nord-américains.

A la fin du conflit, si un tiers de son territoire était encore préservé, Neo Los Angeles n'avait à offrir qu'un paysage de ruines fumantes. La première tâche du gouvernement fut d'investir dans la reconstruction. Dès lors, une industrie forte vit le jour et les zones de désolation disparaissaient à vitesse grand V. La « reconstruction massive » était en marche et du récent cataclysme florissait une ville nouvelle !

Outre cette renaissance hautement saluée par la population, l'effervescence ambiante atteignit son apogée. En effet, les médias annoncèrent une émission consacrée à un homme qui, durant le conflit, avait forcé l'admiration des patriotes de tous les pays. Il s'appelait Duke St-John, également surnommé Duke « _Nukem_ », en raison de ses préférences à tout ce qui touchait aux armes dites « explosives ».

Les traits durs de son visage en disaient long sur son caractère : yeux bleus comme l'acier, nez aquilin, petites lèvres serrées, mâchoire forte et volontaire, cheveux blonds coiffés en brosse et son expression faciale avait quelque chose d'à la fois décidé et détaché.

Sa carrure ne faisait que renforcer la première impression qu'il donnait : buste large et costaud, jambes athlétiques, et bras musclés. Mais ce qui achevait d'en faire un cliché vivant, c'était évidemment son style vestimentaire : débardeur rouge, jeans bleu ou noir, souvent en chaussures militaires, parfois en santiag, paré d'une veste en cuir et de lunettes de soleil… On avait là le parfait stéréotype du mâle viril (« primitif » selon certains) ne s'embarrassant pas (ou peu) de formalité quelconque.

Cette grande brute, à la démarche assurée et aux flingues du feu de Dieu, fut en effet le fer de lance de la contre-offensive. Sa détermination fut décisive lors de l'affrontement final qui l'opposa au Dr. Proton. Seul survivant au coeur de Protopolis (nom qu'avait donné Proton à ses quartiers généraux), Duke avait frôlé la défaite à plusieurs reprises.

Résultat d'une longue et fastidieuse préparation, l'ancienne zone du scientifique avait été un véritable dédale industriel cybernétique, truffé d'arsenaux défensifs et de pièges. Proton s'était établi secrètement en zone souterraine puis, après l'attaque des techbots, avait déployé ses forces en surface. Ses troupes cybernétiques lui avaient permis de s'emparer d'une très grande partie des infrastructures civiles et d'étendre toujours plus son périmètre de contrôle. La force et la rapidité de ses attaques avait pris tout le monde au dépourvu. Quant à ses dispositifs défensifs aériens et terrestres, ils avaient tenu en échec l'aviation, les blindés et les troupes de marines de l'US Army - alliés pour l'occasion à la milice locale des volontaires californiens.

Malgré tout, Duke était parvenu à s'y frayer un chemin. Lancé en zone ennemi avec son groupe, leur hélicoptère avait été touché puis détruit. Tel un authentique kamikaze, il avait tenté le tout pour le tout en s'éjectant avant le crash et s'en tira. Son infiltration derrière les lignes ennemies avait marqué le début du déclin de Proton. Le terrible combat qui suivit sa rencontre avec le scientifique avait mis un terme à la menace de façon spectaculaire : Duke l'avait carrément envoyé en orbite ! Puis là-haut, en fin de course, il avait sauté… Mais certainement pas de joie !

Accueilli à juste titre en héros, les grandes pompes de l'armée lui avaient accordées des vacances. Vacances durant lesquelles Duke profita pour écrire son livre : _Why I'm So Great__I_. Cet ouvrage, vendu comme des petits pains (et peut-être même mieux), expliquait dans le détail la philosophie qui guidait ce « vaillant faucheur de bâtards ». En partie autobiographique, il faisait également référence à quelques expressions l'ayant rendu célèbre et n'oubliait pas de parler de stratégie militaire. Jugé très éclectique, ce livre avait de quoi marquer les esprits avec quelques phrases à philosopher du genre : « _La connaissance, c'est le pouvoir… Mais les balles font plus mal ! _», ou encore « _Lors d'un conflit, celui qui a le plus gros calibre gagne _». En bref, un livre considéré par les critiques comme brute de décoffrage mais toutefois représentatif de sa personne. Autant dire fort intéressant pour le commun des mortels !

Ce livre allait justement être commenté par Duke en direct durant l'entretien télévisé. Un grand événement très attendu par une population qui n'en pouvait plus des mystères gravitant autour de ce Duke Saint-John. Le 13 Mai 2022, la chaîne télévisée CNN, en partenariat avec la chaine californienne locale, annonça enfin la date de l'émission. On prévit tout naturellement une audience phénoménale, et pour cause : c'est quand même de Duke Nukem dont on allait parler !

Le jour J, un important dispositif de force policière fut déployé afin d'assurer la sécurité des studios TV. Une foule de gens de tout horizon était venue, ayant pour seule espérance l'aubaine de voir le spécimen en chair et en os ! En dépit de l'effet d'attroupement, aucun incident majeur ne fut recensé ce jour-là.

Invité surprise !

Duke est confortablement installé dans son fauteuil. Anne Travis, la sculpturale présentatrice, donne d'ultimes retouches à son maquillage et l'équipe télé s'affaire à tout va. Les organisateurs sont proches de l'hystérie la plus totale. Ici et là, des consignes sont hurlées ces dernières quinze minutes n'en finissent plus !

Amusé, Nukem observe le cafouillage ambiant. Anne Travis arrive finalement sur le plateau, puis le cameraman la cadre. On la sent stressée mais elle se maîtrise : lorsqu'on a à interviewer celui que tous considèrent comme le «_ bourreau du Dr. Proton_ », la moindre erreur signifie un enterrement illico presto de toute carrière télévisée. Duke contemple cette jolie brune au physique _avantageux_. Outre son courage, notre héros a une jolie réputation de macho non dissimulée. Ce qui _étrangement_ ne semble pas déranger la gente féminine… Ou alors ces dames le cachent bien.

Néanmoins, après son dernier périple, Duke s'est juré de calmer un peu ses ardeurs et de les canaliser sur sa passion première : le flingue. Un moyen comme un autre de cultiver son image de « _je tire d'abord et je parle ensuite _».

Dernière minute avant le commencement tout est prêt. Puis enfin, le logo du journal s'affiche sur des millions d'écrans et le programme débute : rapide résumé de la récente guerre contre l'armée du Dr. Proton, voix-off et flash-back des opérations par l'intermédiaire d'anciens reportages filmés sur le terrain.

Anne Travis apparait enfin à l'écran.

- Mesdames et Messieurs, Bonsoir ! C'est un grand honneur pour moi d'être en présence de l'homme à qui nous devons, sans aucun doute, notre paix actuelle à Neo Los Angeles. Ce soir, nous saurons tout à propos de cette figure peu loquace préférant bien souvent laisser parler le canon de son fusil. Son humeur : belliqueuse. Son histoire : tumultueuse. Ses aspirations : pas toujours très raffinées… Vous découvrirez à peu près tout de ce qu'i savoir de cet être atypique et plutôt déjanté ! Mesdames et Messieurs, voici celui qu'on ne présente plus : Duke St-John, alias « Duke Nukem » !

On entend alors les applaudissements de la centaine de privilégiés assistant à l'entretien sur le plateau. Duke renvoie la politesse à son interlocutrice et se redresse un peu.

- C'est toujours un plaisir pour moi de pouvoir partager mes expériences ardentes, dit-il en souriant à Anne.

La soirée s'annonce excellente, tant sur le plateau que dans chaque foyer pourvu du petit écran. Duke prend alors son livre et entame une rapide description de son contenu : ce qui l'a inspiré, les conditions dans lesquelles il a été amené à avoir ses réflexions, etc. Descriptions d'autant plus rigolotes et farfelues que tout le monde sait de quoi il en retourne. Car si le contenu du livre assume un aspect bourrin fournissant une grande bouffée d'air frais aux culs coincés, il n'a rien (mais RIEN) de l'étoffe d'une grande et profonde littérature. Anne Travis reprend la parole :

- Duke, qu'est-ce qui a motivé l'écriture de ce livre ?

- J'ai pas vraiment réfléchi à ça, cocotte. J'ai pour habitude d'écouter mon instinct et d'agir. De la même façon que je cherche pas de cause métaphysique à mes envies de chier.

La présentatrice semble rougir et a un rire pincé, au contraire du public qui s'esclaffe à en avoir des crampes.

- …Mais, continue-t-il, s'il y a un message faire passer, c'est de n'jamais laisser tomber, et qu'un moral fort avec un peu d'orgueil peut faire des miracles. Je crois qu'avoir renvoyé Proton au néant duquel il n'aurait jamais dû sortir me donne raison. D'ailleurs, –se tournant vers le public- j'ai pas raison ?

Nouveaux applaudissements et ovations retentissantes. Encouragé par l'enthousiasme du public, Duke s'apprête à surenchérir ses exploits lorsqu'une légère vibration se fait sentir. Tout le monde se regarde avec étonnement, tandis que les cameramen portent leurs mains sur leurs appareils, afin d'éviter qu'ils subissent des dégâts. Mais les vibrations ne diminuent pas, au contraire ! Elles s'intensifient à telle point qu'Anne tombe sur son popotin. Plusieurs membres de l'équipe s'accrochent rapidement aux parois pour garder tant bien que mal leur équilibre. Conséquence prévisible : la panique gagne la foule en très peu de temps.

Quelques fissures commencent à apparaître sur les murs. On craint alors les très connus et très fréquents tremblements de terre dont cette région est victime. Lorsque quelques débris tombent du plafond, la première pensée du publique est qu'ils vont se manger le toit sur la tête. Mais lorsqu'il cède, les morceaux sont comme aspirées à l'extérieur. Un vent terrible s'engouffre dans les studios, et tous les spectateurs sont plaqués aux parois, tétanisés. Duke s'accroche à son fauteuil et ne semble plus bouger. C'est alors que surgit du haut une lumière qui le braque - une lumière jaune mais très vive. Anne Travis en est éblouie et met son bras devant les yeux. Duke se sent comme aspiré et s'agrippe vivement à son siège… En vain. Avant même d'avoir le temps de réaliser quoi que ce soit, il perd connaissance et disparait aux yeux de tous. Le vent, comme les tremblements, cessent. Chacun se regarde, perplexe, apeuré, en proie à une panique hors du commun.

Mais où donc est passé Nukem ?

Ailleurs, dans le noir…

- …Hé ?! J'suis où? C'est pas la Télévision !

Allongé et le buste un peu relevé, Duke s'éveille péniblement et remarque qu'il est solidement fixé sur une sorte de long siège métallique. Combien de temps a-t-il perdu conscience? Même approximativement, il ne saurait le dire : des heures, des jours, des semaines ? Sa bouche est un peu sèche, mais il n'a aucune sensation de faim. Une légère douleur au milieu du bras lui fait remarquer qu'il est sous perfusion. C'est du moins ce qu'il en conclu quand il voit l'aiguille enfoncée dans son bras. Le dispositif est très sophistiqué et entièrement automatisé via un bras robotique.

La pièce est sombre. Il regarde attentivement autour de lui, mais ne remarque rien qui puisse l'informer sur sa position. Quand sa vue s'habitue à l'obscurité, il distingue à trois mètres devant lui une silhouette rouge très sombre, dont seuls les yeux blancs brillent d'une faible lueur.

- Effectivement Monsieur Nukem, rien en rapport avec la télévision ici ! Mais je crois qu'il est de mon devoir de vous dire pourquoi vous avez été enlevé, conservé ici et pourquoi vous devrez subir de longues tortures.

- Désolé mec, répond Duke, t'es à côté d'la plaque ! J'vais juste me barrer librement, exploser quelques tronches, et sois pas sur mon chemin, parce que…

L'interlocuteur inconnu l'interrompt calmement :

- , s'il vous plaît, économisez votre énergie pour la chambre des tortures. Vous voyez, vous êtes sur le point de prendre une place importante dans l'histoire de l'humanité !

- Trop tard ducon ! J'ai d'jà été immortalisé en écrasant le Dr. Proton. Tu m'veux quoi ?

- Votre CERVEAU ! Vous voyez, nous allons employer notre fameux encéphalo-connecteur pour imprimer vos modèles de pensées dans les schémas cybernétiques de notre ordinateur de combat. Vous allez mener une guerre contre la terre pour nous.

Duke Nukem ne peut s'empêcher de ricaner tant ce discours lui semble crétin.

- OK, si je comprends bien, je suis juste censé me reposer pendant que ma matière grise fout une bonne branlée à la planète bleue?

- Vous n'aurez pas le luxe d'un tel choix ! Le résultat de l'opération entraînera des dommages permanents et irréversibles sur votre cerveau il restera dans une sorte de rupture permanente. Et j'oubliais : vous serez aussi dans un état de perpétuelle douleur, sans pouvoir bouger un seul de vos membres. Nous pourrions vous tuer bien entendu, mais notre loi nous interdit l'interruption de la souffrance… Au Revoir Monsieur Nukem !

La silhouette s'éloigne et disparait dans l'obscurité. Le bras robot interrompt la perfusion et se retire des veines de Duke, aspergeant au passage un peu de liquide désinfectant. Le siège se redresse à la verticale et s'enfonce dans le sol. Une fois sous terre, le trou se referme au-dessus de Duke et toutes les fixations qui le retiennent s'ouvrent. Il glisse à vive allure dans un canal, lequel débouche dans une cellule spécialement préparée pour lui. Un cachot où il devrait attendre son malheureux mais certain sort. Arrivant brutalement à terre, non sans se cogner -et s'assommer-, il reste aplatit sur le sol. Il se réveille peu après avec un gros mal de tête.

- Merde, ces assommoirs prolongés commencent à me casser les burnes !

Il rampe jusqu'au mur, se redresse et s'y appuie. Il réfléchit un instant et un sourire se dessine sur son visage.

_ Bien, je devine que je l'ai eu. A moins que ces imbéciles aient enlevé ma petite arme secrète._

Ses deux doigts s'enfilent dans le bouclons de sa ceinture et en sortent une petite boîte. Cinq petites pilules s'y trouvent. Pilules dont les effets sont pour le moins dévastateurs : un genre de stéroïde anabolisant sur-dosé que lui a fourni la CIA. Dans une course effrénée à l'armement, le corps de commandement de l'armée avait beaucoup investi dans le développement de substance aux conséquences très spécifiques comme décupler les capacités physiques des soldats. Mais à présent, il y a une complication et pas des moindres : ces pilules n'ont jamais été testées sur des sujets humains ! Fournies à Duke au cas où il ferait face à de trop grosses difficultés contre Proton, le scientifique Alan Cambli l'avait mis en garde : Leurs effets n'étant pas exempt de dangers, acquérir temporairement la force de Hulk ne serait sans doute pas gratuit.

Cependant, Duke n'hésite pas. Entre devenir vert de rage (au sens premier) ou servir de souffre douleurs aux enfoirés qui l'ont séquestré, le choix est vite fait.

- Et même pas d'aspirines fourni avec, au cas où ce truc me foutrait la migraine !

Il prend une pilule et l'aval. Les sensations ne se font pas attendre ! Sa température corporelle monte en flèche à tel point qu'il croit que sa tête va finir comme un homard. Ses muscles se contractent, sa vision se trouble et sous la douleur, il tombe à genou. Recroquevillé, il se prend la tête entre les mains, puis des secousses nerveuses le font trembler de toutes parts. Quand l'effet d'adrénaline et une ivresse de puissance le submergent, il se relève en hurlant de rage et se met à rigoler d'un rire féroce. Il fait un tel tumulte qu'il devient à peu près sûr qu'une sentinelle va bientôt apparaître. Duke s'efforce alors de rapidement s'habituer à la sensation. Son regard avide examine attentivement les alentours. La petite boîte fixée au mur, pas loin des barreaux de sa cellule, accroche son attention.

- Hahaha mec, quelle bande de con ! Regarde-moi ça, un casier juste à côté de ma cellule avec une arme de service dedans. Seulement une, dommage !

D'une poigne d'ours, ses mains se ferment sur les barreaux de sa cellule.

- Il est temps de botter quelques culs !

D'un seul geste, il arrache les deux barreaux. Il s'approche du casier et envoie un coup de coude qui le fait voler en éclat. Duke ramasse l'arme, sorte de fusil jackhammer, et l'empoigne fermement. Ensuite, il s'engage dans le premier couloir devant lui, les yeux remplis de rage et un sourire carnassier sur son visage.

- C'est trop facile…

Retrouvailles

**Douze heures plus tard, au terme d'un carnage sans précédent...**

- Aaah Proton… Tu démontres une fois de plus ta grandiose nullité. Et par la même occasion, celle de tes nouveaux copains. C'est quoi leur nom déjà? Rogelatine, rigoli...

- Rigelatins…, lâche Proton entre ses dents serrées.

- Ha oui les Rigelatins... Les couilles molles qui par code « protonique » s'interdisent tout arrêt volontaire de souffrance. 'Doivent pas être bien quand ils sont constipés, non ? Remarque, avec la gueule qu'ils se paient, la souffrance en continu ils doivent connaître. Ils viennent d'où tes guignols ?

Proton émet un petit ricanement et ouvre grand son unique œil (l'autre étant bionique).

- Ton manque d'imagination ne m'étonne même pas. Un génie scientifique de mon étoffe se doit d'aller au-delà de la cybernétique la biotechnologie, Duke ! Cybernétique, biologie, clonage – _petit silence_ - ADN xénomorphe ! L'éclectisme scientifique, c'est le futur.

- Ouais… Aux dernières nouvelles, ton futur est au bout de mon flingue. Pas d'quoi être fier. Et de ta création encore moins : pondre des gros lards veineux incapables de garder un prisonnier en cellule et de le neutraliser, bonjour la gloire. A se demander ce qui a pu motiver certains de nos bons humains à te suivre dans ta connerie. J'ai dans l'idée que Mère nature ne te remerciera pas pour ces sacs de viande sans âmes.

- Sans âmes ?! Je m'étonne que tu ais de la considération pour des concepts si arriérés. Je te savais bête et arrogant, mais stupide au point d'évoquer l'âme,…

Duke interrompt son interlocuteur en lui pointant plus précisément le canon de son arme sur le front et se met légèrement à sourire :

- Si j'y accorde du crédit ? Qui sait ! Je rigole encore de m'être farci ta soi-disant armée invincible, alors tu vois l'existence de l'âme, l'esprit ou le grand barbu, c'est déjà cent fois plus crédible que tes projets à la con.

Proton fulmine et Duke continue :

- Dernière question, tête d'ampoule : comment t'as fait pour t'en sortir la dernière fois ?

C'est au tour de Proton de sourire.

- Dans ton effronterie de stupide mammifère trop sûr de lui, tu ne t'es pas assuré que l'ennemi que tu envoyais dans le ciel resterait accroché à sa fusée.

- Sur ta chaise d'handicapé volant? Putain mec, je me demande vraiment comment t'as pu t'en tirer !

Proton s'emporte.

- Pour commencer, ce n'est pas une chaise d'handicapé ! Tu es limité Duke mais comme tu peux le voir, je marche très bien ! Ce siège me facilitait simplement mes déplacements. M'en éjecter fut aisé, mon attirail recèle plus d'un tour dans son sac.

- On voit le résultat. Assez causé, rends-toi !

- JAMAIS ! Hurle-t-il, jamais ! Pas si près du but !

- Si ça m'chante, je t'explose la cervelle dans la seconde. Pas qu'ça me dérange, mais bon… Y a pleins d'gens qui aimeraient t'avoir vivant.

- Ca n'arrivera pas. Au mieux je t'écrase, au pire ce vaisseau va sauter et nous emporter tous les deux !

- T'a pas remarqué Trouduc ? C'est moi qui tiens l'flingue. Et si tu continues à me chatouiller les nerfs c'est ta tête qui va sauter, pas l'vaisseau. T'es un crétin, tout le monde le sait, mais pas au point de t'faire sauter toi-même. Garde ton bluff pour tes parties de poker.

L'unique œil de Proton prend un teint malsain et change de couleur. L'iris et la pupille se fondent dans un noir profond, et son crâne chauve implémenté de circuits semble bouillir. D'un regard extrêmement haineux, il esquisse un sourire diabolique.

- Tu ne sais pas à qui tu t'attaques Nukem. Les rigelatins, c'était la partie visible de l'iceberg. Quant à moi, je n'ai plus grand chose à perdre!

_ Click !_

Proton presse un bouton qui enclenche un compte à rebours d'autodestruction. Une voix électronique se fait entendre :

« _Autodestruction du vaisseau dans 30 min ! Je répète, Autodestruction du vaisseau dans 30 min ! Quittez immédiatement vos postes et rejoignez la passerelle d'évacuation ! _»

Nukem se fait distraire par la voix et, dans un réflexe, lève la tête vers les enceintes sonores. Proton en profite pour faire sortir de son avant-bras bionique un mini-canon. Quand Duke rabaisse les yeux sur son ennemi, il voit l'arme braquée sur lui.

- Ne jamais quitter son adversaire des yeux, Duke. C'est dans le manuel des marines, non ?

Le blondinet baraqué fait un plongeon mémorable derrière les consoles du vaisseau, lui faisant éviter une rafale de plasma meurtrière. Il rampe rapidement dans le couloir, et se relève pour piquer un sprint jusqu'à la pièce suivante. Une pièce déjà marquée par toutes sortes d'affrontements : cadavres en grand nombre, un morceau de chair par-ci, quelques flaques de sang par-là, impacts de balles, etc.

Une plaque métallique pendouille du mur. Elle a dû sortir de ses gonds suite au choc d'une sentinelle (humaine celle-ci) qui a fini tête première dedans. Duke la soulève et remarque un endroit juste assez grand pour s'y cacher. Au loin, il entend Proton rire tout en s'approchant.

- Où te caches-tu ? Ta petite danse de pantin ne sert à rien. D'ailleurs c'est ton dernier bal !

Dans sa cachette, c'est silence total. Il attend que son adversaire arrive dans la pièce. Le bougre continue de déblatérer toutes sortes de menaces.

- De toutes façons, on va y passer les deux. Alors pour tes dernières minutes, comporte-toi comme un homme !

Le scientifique dément passe devant la cachette de Duke et lui tourne maintenant le dos. Celui-ci pousse silencieusement la plaque métallique et se place à légers pas juste derrière son ennemi. Sans l'avoir remarqué, ce dernier rigole encore et continue de lui sommer de se montrer. Quand soudain, un bout de métal froid se fait sentir sur sa nuque.

- Docteur je suis désolé, votre persistance à vous foutre dans la merde me force à vous administrer un lavage de cerveau improvisé !

- Heu...

La seconde d'après, la nuque et la mâchoire du docteur couvrent les murs. Ne reste que la boîte crânienne (qui a négligemment voltigé dans un coin de la pièce) sur laquelle est encore visible le cerveau entouré d'une coque mi-humaine mi-cybernétique, avec un oeil qui ne doit plus voir grand-chose.

Duke réentend la voix électronique :

« _Autodestruction du vaisseau dans 20 minutes ! Rejoindre de toute urgence la passerelle d'évacuation ! _»

Il pique un sprint jusqu'à ladite passerelle. Traversant un entrelacement de couloirs et de pièces diverses, il arrive enfin sur un petit monte-charge menant à la piste de lancement. Une fois dans le hangar, il remarque une petite navette rouge dans un coin et se rue dessus. Il ouvre le cockpit, lance son arme parterre, et saute sur le siège. En enclenchant le système, il réalise soudain que le sas d'évacuation ne va pas s'ouvrir tout seul.

- BORDEL DE MERDE !

Nouveau saut, mais cette fois hors du cockpit, course jusqu'au tableau de commande, et activation de l'ouverture du sas.

« _Ouverture du sas et dépressurisation du hangar dans 1 minute. Veuillez quitter la passerelle ou rejoindre immédiatement vos navettes de transport _»

En moins de deux, Duke revient à sa petite navette. Les manettes bien en main, il se guide jusqu'à la piste de lancement. Là, il fait chauffer les réacteurs avant l'ultime départ.

« _SAS d'évacuation ouvert _» fait la petite voix électronique à l'intérieur. Duke met plein gaz et la navette commence à avancer. La vitesse augmente rapidement et atteint brusquement les 200 km/h. Dans ce vaisseau mère qui ne va pas tarder à exploser, le tunnel d'évacuation semble interminable. Lorsqu'il lance le « boost », il dépasse largement le mach 1.

- VAYA CON DIOOOOS !

Ses yeux se ferment, la vitesse le compresse dans sa cabine de pilotage. C'est si long qu'il se demande s'il ne va pas tomber dans les pommes pour la troisième fois depuis le début de son périple. Le tunnel continue de défiler mais Duke n'est plus vraiment conscient. Lorsque la vitesse diminue sensiblement, il sait que la phase de lancement est achevée. Il ré ouvre les yeux, voit les étoiles et souffle de soulagement. Mais subitement, il sent une vague d'énergie secouant la navette. Les premières explosions du vaisseau mère le remuent tellement fort qu'il a l'impression d'être dans une machine à laver. Du feu et des morceaux de métal en fusion voltigent partout à côté de sa position.

En un coup d'œil sur le moniteur relié à la caméra arrière, il se rend compte qu'il n'est pas encore sauvé. Les manettes à nouveau en mains, il effectue quelques légers virages pour esquiver les débris. Lorsque le scanner de bord détecte les cordonnées de la Terre, il verrouille sa cible et met plein feu sur cette destination. Dix minutes après, il est hors de tous dangers.

- Une plage, une gonzesse, un cigare… Et une bonne bouteille de Jack ! C'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin, se dit-il avec sa voix rauque (rauque même en pensée).

L'ordinateur de bord indique le temps restant jusqu'au retour dans l'atmosphère terrestre.

- Pfff, 18 heures…

_ Je vais me faire chier. Bon, pilotage automatique et dodo jusqu'à mon retour sur terre… __tiens, un flingue dans la « boîte à gant » !_

Néanmoins, le sommeil ne vient pas. Duke se repasse le film de sa récente victoire contre Proton et ses commandants rigelatins. Mais plus particulièrement de sa surprise lorsqu'il est retombé face à son vieil ennemi. Du fond du cœur, il espère ne plus jamais revoir ce cyborg raté ailleurs que dans un cimetière. Ou dans une boîte de cendre sur laquelle une plaque indiquerait « _ici gît les restes d'une enflure écrasée par Duke Nukem_ ».

Outre ses créations les plus diverses, robots surarmés ou créatures féroces et venimeuses, la plus singulière a été celle des rigelatins. Aboutissement d'expérimentations biotechnologiques, desquelles sont nées ces créatures dont l'aspect empruntait tant à Jabba le hutt (sans la queue de limace), qu'aux gremlins. Dire qu'ils n'ont pas été gâtés par leur créateur tient de l'euphémisme ! Ces gros steaks ambulants, posés dans leurs machines de guerre, semblaient dépourvus d'émotions autres que belliqueuses - exécutant les ordres comme des fourmis. Autrement dit, une vie formatée aux bons désirs de leur créateur. Le plus étrange : leur façon de mourir ! Assuriez-vous d'envoyer une charge assez puissante, et le résultat s'apparentait à ce qui pouvait rester si vous mettiez une grenade dans un gros JellyII. Quant aux morceaux gluants qui subsistaient, ils finissaient par se liquéfier. De ce que Duke a compris de son dernier dialogue, la génétique « rigelatine » a été composée d'un soupçon d'ADN alien. Avait-il découvert une vie ailleurs ? Ou s'agissait-il du résultat d'un pot-pourri d'expérience ?

A présent, la seule chose qui semble sûr, c'est que Proton, ses sbires et tout leur bazar ne sont plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Et pour notre héros, c'est tant mieux.

N'arrivant toujours pas à s'endormir, il jette un coup d'œil dans la cabine de pilotage. A gauche, un emplacement prévu pour une petite réserve de nourriture : barres de céréales, pastilles vitaminées et deux litres d'eau - le minimum de survie pour un pilote. Quelques gorgées le rafraichissent et deux barres de céréales apaisent sa faim. Après quoi, il examine attentivement le petit bijou qu'il vient de trouver dans sa navette. Pistolet semi-automatique, calibre 45, muni d'un point laser sous le canon et de couleur noir.

- La chance me sourit à nouveau !

A son retour, ce petit bijou va rejoindre le panthéon de sa collection privée. Aux côtés de ses fusils à pompes, fusils d'assauts, armes de poing, vieux colts et autres innombrables winchesters. Mais pour le moment, il se contente de fixer le holster de l'arme à sa cuisse pour y placer son joujou tout neuf. Puis il rabaisse un peu plus le dossier de son siège pour tenter une fois encore de trouver le repos. Sa petite navette continue tranquillement son chemin sans remuer. L'espace défile devant ses yeux absents.

Sommeil profond...

A des kilomètres de sa navette, le vaisseau mère du Dr. Proton flotte encore de ses derniers débris.

Welcome Home !

**Quatorze heures après évacuation du vaisseau**

_« Bip Bip__ Bip Bip Bip ! »_

La console s'agite et toutes les lumières clignotent. Sur le tableau de bord, un nouveau message. Provenance _« terrienne_ ». Assoupi profondément, Nukem finit enfin par se réveiller, après dix bonnes minutes de _« bip »_ résonnant sans relâche. Lorsqu'il baille, c'est un miracle si sa mâchoire ne se décroche pas. Il se frotte les yeux et après s'être vaguement réveillé, il examine l'alerte puis le temps de vol qu'il vient de faire.

- Mmmmhh... 14 heures de sommeil.

_Ça doit faire des années que j'ai pas dormis comme ça._

Retour sur le _bip _et les écrans.

Duke s'attend logiquement à une communication de l'EDFIII américaine lui demandant de s'identifier. Après tout, il est plutôt proche de sa planète natale et les radars terrestres l'ont probablement repéré depuis un moment. Mais lorsqu'il voit la date d'émission du message, il se pose quelques questions… Et réalise bien vite que lors de son enlèvement, sa perte de conscience a duré quelques jours ! A en croire les informations, le message est émis à intervalle régulier depuis 72 heures. La transmission provient d'une station située proche de la faille de Saint-Andréas, au sud de la Californie. De toute évidence, ce message a été émis peu de temps après sa disparition en direct. Et pour couronner le tout, c'est codé.

Seule indication : _EDF – opération Shrapnel City_.

- Tiens, tiens… Le nom de code de ma première offensive contre Proton…

Il tapote un petit mot de passe d'une dizaine de caractères. Le décryptage se lance et le corps du message apparait à l'écran. Il le parcourt avec beaucoup d'attention :

« _A DUKE NUKEM -STOP- NOUVEL ENNEMI ALIEN SURPUISSANT -STOP- ORIGINE INCONNUE -STOP- INVASION EN COURS –STOP- ILS NE POURRONT DECODER LE MESSAGE -STOP- CRYPTAGE SECRET -STOP- ALERTE MAXIMALE –STOP- A DUKE NUKEM..._ »

Duke regarde son écran, interloqué. Premièrement, il est sûr d'avoir décrassé totalement l'univers de la menace rigelatin. Deuxièmement, son évasion fracassante : elle a mobilisé toute l'attention de l'ennemi, ce qui rend peu vraisemblable une attaque amorcée en parallèle. Et troisièmement, l'hypothétique « assaut contre la Terre » n'a été prévu qu'après la connexion du cerveau de Duke au réseau cybernétique de Proton. Pourtant, l'intervalle qu'il y a eu entre son enlèvement en direct et cette « attaque alien » est si mince, qu'il lui semble douteux que ces deux événements n'aient aucun rapport.

Mystère total.

Duke lance un appel en dirigeant l'onde sur le sud de la Californie. La diffusion est prévue pour se répéter quelques heures sans interruption. La nécessité d'être au clair sur les prochains objectifs est pressante, et il faut un maximum de chance pour que l'EDF ou n'importe quoi d'autre lui réponde. Quelles régions sont touchées ? Que reste-il de la défense militaire ? Que s'est-il passé sur les autres continents ? Autant de questions en suspens. Le temps passe, puis se transforme en long moment de solitude. Il remarque qu'il reste moins d'une heure avant d'atteindre l'atmosphère de la Terre. Le stress commence à monter. L'envie d'en découdre aussi. C'est au moment où Duke se résigne à l'idée de découvrir les réponses tout seul qu'une voix grésillant se fait entendre.

- Ici le Général Graves de l'US Army, et commandant en chef de l'EDF américaine ! Ici le Général Graves ! Nukem mon vieil ami, c'est toi ? Ici le général Graves, bon sang Duke, tu m'entends?

Duke s'accroche aussitôt le casque de communication sur les oreilles.

- Ici Duke ! Je te reçois Graves ! Et j'ai bien reçu le message. C'est quoi c'bordel ?

- Nukem ! Je suis heureux de t'entendre, et surtout de te savoir en vie ! Tu reviens d'où ? Qui a essayé de t'enlever ?

- C'est une longue histoire Graves… Un bottage de cul supplémentaire à mon tableau de chasse. On en discutera quand j'aurais de nouveau les pieds sur terre.

- Entendu Duke ! Je me doutais bien que tes ravisseurs ne savaient pas à quoi s'attendre en te capturant. Mais pour être franc, j'ai failli croire qu'ils t'avaient eu pour de bon. Malgré tout, j'ai quand même misé un peu d'espoir sur tes chances de retour, et je constate que j'ai eu raison de faire diffuser ce message crypté. L'allusion ne t'a pas échappé.

- En effet.

Duke montre explicitement qu'il ne veut pas perdre de temps dans des beaux discours de retrouvailles.

- Bon, je vais être bref sur la merde dans laquelle nous sommes depuis ta disparition : une force de toute évidence extra-terrestre a lancé une offensive sur la Californie, et plus précisément sur Neo Los Angeles. Ils ont établis un périmètre de défense à l'intérieur de la ville. Ce périmètre n'arrête pas de s'agrandir, et les troupes qu'ils déploient se renforcent et s'accroissent d'heures en heures. Aucun assaut n'a semblé les mettre en difficulté et les armées des autres pays se mobilisent à l'instant même. Si on écarte le fait que ce ne sont pas des machines qui nous attaquent, le déroulement de cette guerre se reproduit de la même façon que l'offensive des Techbots!

- Une autre armada du docteur ?

- Peu probable, car comme tu le sais mieux que personne, tu l'as littéralement explosé. De plus, ses forces ne bougeaient pas sans ses ordres directs.

- J'ai un scoop : il s'en est tiré. C'est même lui qui a été à l'origine de mon enlèvement.

- … J'ai bien compris ?!

La voix du Général a cette intonation mêlée de surprise et d'effroi.

- Tu as bien compris. Et j'en profite pour dire que cette fois, le pauvre a vraiment perdu la tête - au sens propre.

Graves émet un petit rire bref.

- On peut dire que les choses ne trainent pas avec toi. Tu as pu avoir des informations ? Quelque chose qui nous indiquerait qui sont nos ennemis, quels sont leurs objectifs, s'ils sont liés d'une quelconque façon à Proton ?

- Rien du tout. Je n'ai eu qu'un court dialogue où ce connard s'est vanté de ses nouvelles orientations scientifiques biotechnologie, clonage et ADN xénomorphe. Il avait appelé sa nouvelle armée : les rigelatins. Des gros lards cyborgs plutôt ratés. Ca ressemble à nos nouveaux envahisseurs ?

- A vrai dire, on ne sait pas. Leurs fantassins sont équipés de combinaisons complètes, et leurs tailles varient d'une unité à l'autre. Tous ceux qui les ont vus de près ne sont hélas pas revenus.

- Mmmhhh… et leurs actions jusqu'à présent ?

- Attaques massives et destructrices, avec occupation de territoires une fois les déflagrations passées. Nous pensons que les USA constituent leur première cible, étant donné la prédominance de nos forces militaires. Encore une chose : les ovnis identifiés avaient une forte ressemblance avec celui qui a débarqué au-dessus du studio télé, après ton enlèvement.

Le lien entre les rigelatins et ce nouvel envahisseur semble se crédibiliser de plus en plus. Seul hic, quand on a vu un de ces tas de merde gluant, impossible de l'oublier ensuite. Or, le Général Graves ne fait pas mention d'un trait particulier qui pourrait rappeler un de ces enfoirés. Cette histoire est encore très floue pour Nukem.

- Ok, comment je peux vous rejoindre ? Et pratiquer ce que je fais de mieux, comme trouer le cul des emmerdeurs.

- Duke, à en croire les informations qu'on reçoit de ta navette, il s'agit d'un modèle mis au point par la NASA. J'ignore comment tu l'as eu, mais c'est un véritable miracle ! Jette un coup d'œil sous ton siège, tu devrais trouver un casier électronique abritant une mini-console.

- Deux secondes...

Duke se courbe en avant et ouvre le casier. Il prend la petite console puis se redresse.

- Bingo, j'ai la mini-console en main. Il sert à quoi ce bidule ?

- De radar, de carte, et de radio. Un don du ciel en quelque sorte. Tu ne pourras pas atterrir trop près de nos positions Duke, aussi cette console va grandement t'aider : nous sommes actuellement en sous-sol, proche de la faille de Saint Andréas. Il y a, à quelques dizaines de kilomètres de notre emplacement, un pénitencier uniquement accessible par voie aérienne ou par voie sous-marine. Celle-ci fait lien avec une usine de déchets toxiques partagée avec une base de lancement de l'armée. Notre état-major est à proximité.

- Et l'aire d'atterrissage de ce pénitencier, elle est prévue pour une navette spatiale ? Même petite ?

- C'est bien le problème : seuls des petits avions et hélicoptères ont été prévus à cet effet. L'atterrissage risque d'être rude, mais tu devrais t'en sortir.

- Comme toujours.

- Tu viens de recevoir les coordonnés indiquant la position de la piste d'atterrissage. Une fois que tes ordinateurs de bords les auront enregistrées, ils devraient la repérer assez rapidement.

- Parfait, tenez bon jusqu'à mon arrivé.

- Je te fais confiance Nukem... – _petit silence de quelques secondes_ - …BON SANG ! L'ennemi est en train d'intercepter notre dialogue. Nous sommes protégés et la ligne audio est cryptée, par contre ta position risque d'être découverte ! Ta navette possède un système de brouillage prévu pour contrer ce genre d'imprévu, mais leur technologie n'est pas désuète !

- OK on va couper, répond

Duke. Le code de la mini console est le 00-XOEF-3710-AT : inscrivez-le dans vos registres de communications autorisées ! Dès que j'atterri, je vous recontacte et vous pourrez me communiquer toutes les infos nécessaires pour vous rejoindre.

- C'est noté Duke, dès que nous avons..._ZZzzzZZ crrrrr_...

- Mais qu'est-ce que ?

La console de bord affiche une alerte : sa navette risque d'être accrochée sous peu par un radar ennemi, et certainement verrouillée par un missile. Duke ne panique pas. Il se contente de mettre les lunettes de soleil trouvés à côté du flingue (_qu'est-ce qu'elles foutaient là ?_), et se résigne à engager le même boost qui l'a éjecté du vaisseau mère.

- C'est le moment de rigoler !

Il lance le brouillage radio et « appuie sur le champignon » sans hésiter. Ça n'est pas de trop pour arriver au plus vite sur Terre - et _accessoirement_ échapper à la détection ennemie. Les jauges de carburant sont encore à moitiés pleines, ce qui est amplement suffisant pour arriver à destination. Lorsque l'accélération foudroyante débute, il ferme les yeux l'espace de quelque seconde.

_ « Vitesse maximale ! »_

Duke se dirige au mieux selon les informations de Graves.

« _Ozone terrestre dans 5 min. »_

- C'est le moment de voir si on a encore quelque chose dans l'calbute !

Le scanner de la navette recherche toujours la piste d'atterrissage. Duke s'énerve et commence à s'impatienter. Il se demande si les données fournies sont exacts, voir complètes – il se pourrait que la réception des informations ait pu se brouiller, suite à la tentative d'interception de leur conversation. L'ordinateur indique l'entrée imminente dans la sphère terrestre.

- ON Y EST !

La navette débute son entrée dans la couche d'ozone. La chaleur monte en flèche. L'atmosphère brûlante chauffe rapidement la coque dont la paroi s'incurve mais reste intact. Des secousses se manifestent faisant voir les étoiles à Duke. C'est comme si toutes les cloches de la terre sonneraient dans sa tête. Il tente de reprendre ses esprits et se concentre autant que possible. A ce moment, l'ordinateur repère enfin la piste d'atterrissage.

- Pas trop tôt !

Les propulseurs et les feux de stabilisation du mini-vaisseau diminuent de puissance. D'après la température, maintenant redescendue, il a dépassé le stade critique de la descente. Au-dessous de lui, Neo Los Angeles brille de tous ses feux. Dans vingt minutes, il amorcera une descente suicidaire, direction « _Prison-Haute-Sécurité_ ». Rien de très réjouissant, mais pas d'autres alternatives. Il arrive aux abords de Neo Los Angels et se penche un peu pour contempler la ville : hormis un secteur dévasté dû aux affrontements, la majeur partie de la ville tient encore debout. Au contraire, les rues sont sinistres. Au milieu d'un fatras inimaginable, les voitures intactes font office d'exceptions. Les affrontements ont dû être rudes et Duke trépigne d'impatience à l'idée d'exploser quelques ennemis peu ragoûtants – bien qu'il ne sache pas encore quelle gueule ils ont.

Soudainement, quelques explosions ébranlent un bâtiment qui ne tarde pas à s'écrouler complètement. En regardant de plus près, dans la rue adjacente, Duke voit des groupes de personnes canarder un ennemi que lui-même ne distingue pas. Au même moment, un hélicoptère en plein crash passe juste sous lui. Constatant que le secteur est dangereux, il décide d'accélérer : plein gaz sur sa destination ! Il espère y être au plus vite, mais un nouvel imprévu s'affiche sur son écran :

_« Verrouillage de la navette par un missile – impact imminent ! ». _

Duke fait piquer du nez à sa machine et se risque à une esquive désespérée.

- Super… grogne-t-il

...Mais la tentative est un cuisant échec. L'arrière de sa navette explose et ce qui reste des réacteurs se mettent en branle puis le propulsent plein sud. Il reprend les manettes en main pour tenter de se diriger au mieux mais manque de peu un gratte-ciel. Le vaisseau devient incontrôlable.

- A combien d'espèce il va falloir que je botte le cul ?

Il s'assure alors que son arme est solidement fixée à son holster.

- Eh ben une de plus on dirait…

Une grande inspiration lui redonne du courage, puis il écrase du poing le bouton d'éjection. Le cockpit s'ouvre instantanément et Duke se fait projeter en l'air, légèrement sur la gauche. Il recherche activement la poignée du parachute mais... Le siège ne semble pas en être pourvu.

- Putain d'vaisseau de meeeeerde !

Pendant sa propulsion, il parvient à se débarrasser de ses sangles. Puis arrivant en fin de course de l'éjection, il commence à redescendre. Mais ce n'est pas long : deux secondes après, il amortit miraculeusement sa chute sur le toit d'un building. Un genou à terre et abasourdi, il saigne d'une petite coupure au front. Lentement, il se relève et réajuste ses lunettes de soleil. D'un geste souple mais assuré, Duke sort son arme et la charge tout en observant sa navette finir son crash.

- Ces enfoirés d'aliens vont payer cher pour avoir bousillé ma caisse !

I Pourquoi je suis surpuissant

II Désert anglais sous forme de flan, à base de gélatine.

III Earth Defense Force


	2. Chapitre 2 : Neo LA Holocauste

**Chapitre 1**

Neo L.A. Holocauste

Le « BOUM » que produit le crash ne manquerait pas de prévenir l'univers entier si celui-ci serait seulement habité... Une probabilité pertinente depuis l'arrivée des nouveaux invités sur la planète bleue. Quant à la « discrétion » de son arrivée, Duke n'a jamais été réputé pour sa délicatesse. Une entrée fracassante au beau milieu d'une guerre déjà entamée n'est que pure fidélité au style du personnage : frontal, brutal, et pas grand-chose dans la finesse.

Il tire la culasse de son arme et vérifie qu'elle est bien chargée. En un coup d'oeil, il fait un rapide état des lieux : l'échelle extérieure est brisée, supprimant totalement les possibilités de descendre à l'étage inférieur. Aucunes autres issues ne semble exister sur le sommet de ce bâtiment : ni porte, ni trappe, ni quoi que ce soit.

- Paumé sur un building dans le trou du cul de la cité des anges !

Au coin nord se trouve un conduit de ventilation d'un mètre sur un mètre, encore en état de marche. A côté, plusieurs bombonnes de gaz sont entassées. Duke s'approche et observe les hélices du conduit tournant à grande vitesse. Tenter de passer par là, c'est un aller simple pour une amputation gratuite.

- ...du building le plus pourri mais où le courant électrique fonctionne encore.

Évidemment, les quelques bombonnes ne sont pas sans lui donner quelques idées explosives. Toutefois, sans abris solides, le risque est gros. C'est en se levant de la caisse en bois sur laquelle il a posé son arrière-train, qu'il réalise que la boîte en question doit avoir à peu près les mêmes dimensions que le conduit. L'abri est envisageable mais autant dire que ça jouerait serré pour se planquer.

Une idée lui vient en tête il range son arme dans le holster et s'approche des bombonnes. Il en place deux devant le conduit et s'occupe d'éloigner les trois dernières d'une dizaine de mètres. Il pousse la caisse en face du conduit – toujours à bonne distance - et se couche à plat ventre derrière. Sa main empoigne son arme et, en se penchant sur la droite, il vise son petit dispositif. La première balle touche le haut de la bombonne de gauche d'où, aussitôt, un jet de gaz enflammé s'échappe. Comme les choses se passent rarement comme prévu –phénomène connu- l'explosion spontanée prévue par Duke n'arrive pas.

Par-contre, que la bombonne (sous l'effet de l'échappement de gaz) puisse vaciller contre l'entrée du conduit, il n'y a pas pensé. Cette dernière s'effondre dans les hélices de ventilation et l'éclatement est immédiat ! L'onde de choc fait vibrer la caisse de bois, suivit d'un autre choc qui fait un étrange « schlonk ». Comble du hasard, la bombonne de droite est propulsée sur les trois autres qui ont été éloignées. La détonation est telle qu'elle aurait donné des ailes à une tortue.

Cette fois c'est confirmé : Duke Nukem est de retour !

Patiemment, il attend que tous les volatiles d'Amérique du Sud finissent de crier dans sa pauvre cervelle secouée avant de se relever. Ensuite, il contemple le résultat.

- Ha ha ha quel bordel !

L'étrange « schlonk » a été provoqué par une patte d'hélice s'étant plantée dans la caisse. Le haut du conduit se voit relégué au rang de souvenir. Quant à la zone de l'explosion, plus grand chose n'est en place : la barrière de sécurité soufflée comme un paquet de plumes, les restes de l'hélice certainement en orbite et le rebord en béton expulsé en dizaine de morceaux. La météo ne l'avait certes pas annoncé, mais ce jour-là, une averse de cailloux avait fait rage dans le quartier.

Après le crash de sa navette, le mot discrétion n'est plus à l'ordre du jour. Ça affolerait quiconque voudrait rester discret, surtout dans cette situation merdique. Mais pour Nukem, c'est le genre de truc qui le fait bien rire. Après-tout, une réputation explosive ça s'entretient.

Il s'approche de ce qui reste de l'entrée du conduit : un simple canal vertical qui longeait la paroi du bâtiment.

_Ça ne va pas être simple ! _

Les pieds en premier, il s'y glisse gentiment et se tient au rebord du toit. Là, il doitt se caller entre deux parois. Pour se faire, il plaque son dos d'un côté et ses rangers de l'autre, tout en appuyant ses mains sur les parois latérales pour garder l'équilibre. Cette longue et fastidieuse descente n'est pas à prendre à la rigolade.

- Des années de service et d'affrontement pour en arriver là… Vivement la pétarade, qu'on rigole.

Tous les muscles de son corps sont endurcis par l'effort. Duke continue son cheminement et commence à transpirer à grosses gouttes. Ses mains deviennent dangereusement glissantes. Sans se décourager, il augmente d'un cran sa progression, réalisant à juste titre qu'il n'est pas du meilleur goût de s'attarder trop longtemps dans cet endroit. Duke marque tout de même une pause pour essayer d'évaluer le chemin restant. La tête penchée sur le côté, il tente d'estimer la hauteur qui le sépare du sol.

_Encore quelques minutes à en chier._

C'est à cet instant que survient un autre tremblement de terre cher à cette région. Immédiatement, il se plaque encore plus fort contre les parois mais sent qu'il ne va pas tenir longtemps. Les vibrations augmentent mais cessent rapidement. Duke souffle de soulagement et essuie son front perlé de sueur. Son dos est également humide. Mais c'est en se détendant de soulagement qu'il fait son erreur ! Ce relâchement d'attention le fait glisser de la paroi. Il essaie illico de re-plaquer ses mains pour se fixer dans le canal mais trop tard : la chute a déjà pris trop de vitesse.

- HAAAAAAAA !

Duke fait ce qu'il peut pour se stabiliser, mais ses efforts ne font que ralentir sa dégringolade, mais ne la stoppe pas. Le frottement contre les parois commence à lui brûler la peau des mains et du dos. Cette descente en pique lui parait durer une éternité. Dans un réflexe de dernière seconde, il préfère se concentrer sur sa posture d'atterrissage. Puis tout se passe très vite : en moins de deux, il est dehors du canal et amortit sa chute sur le bitume, deux mètres plus bas. Accroupi au sol et reprenant son souffle, il resta un moment dans cette position.

Hâtivement, il se tâte les jambes, les épaules, les bras, le bas du dos, en fait tout ce qui était à portée de main (entre jambe compris) et constate avec satisfaction qu'aucune blessure grave n'est à relever. Les quelques douleurs sont tout à fait supportables.

- Neo Los Angeles, voici ton héros… En un seul morceau !

Le ciel bleu et le soleil radieux de cette fin d'été lui donne une bonne vue sur son environnement. Il a atterrit devant l'angle d'une rue : à sa gauche, l'entrée d'un cinéma et devant lui, la route continue. À sa droite, la rue a été condamnée par un énorme mur bloquant la voie sur toute la largeur. Une voiture s'est d'ailleurs encastrée dedans. Pour quelle raison l'édification de ce mur ? Duke n'en sait rien, hormis que quelque temps auparavant, le maire de la ville avait décidé de séparer les quartiers chauds des autres quartiers jugés « convenables ». En remarquant que le cinéma à proximité était un cinéma X, il comprend rapidement de quel côté de la ville il se trouve.

Un peu plus loin sur le trottoir, une benne en feu. Il y a dû avoir du grabuge pas longtemps avant son arrivée. Cela le met sur ses gardes. Reprenant son arme en main, il examine à nouveau l'endroit, mais plus scrupuleusement cette fois. Puis son regard revient fatalement vers le cinéma, où les affiches l'attirent étrangement.

- Tant de « loisirs », si peu de temps.

A côté de la voiture, il repère une caisse blindée. En fait, c'est surtout le gros autocollant « US ARMY STOCK » collé dessus qui l'intéresse. Premièrement, ça pourrait signifier qu'il est bien tombé dans une zone d'affrontement, et deuxièmement - mieux encore – qu'il y a une grande éventualité que ce soit une caisse d'armement. Calmant sa surexcitation de gosse devant un sapin de Noël, il s'avance dans sa direction lorsqu'il entend une sorte de petit grognement, derrière la voiture. Son arme se braque illico presto en direction du bruit. Cette sonorité fait penser à un frottement contre le sol, comme si quelqu'un rampe.

A distance, Duke contourne prudemment la voiture tout en essayant d'identifier la source du son. A travers les vitres latérales du véhicule, il voit une silhouette se redresser. Braquant plus précisément la mire de son arme, il fait encore quelque pas de côté et c'est là qu'il voit… Une chose… Qui suscite en lui dégoût et moquerie.

Duke en a vu d'autre, les rigelatins ayant été sujets à ses insultes les plus salés. Mais là, il tient un challenger de taille : une _belle sale gueule_ faisant penser à un mélange entre un lézard et un gorille sans poil. Les yeux et le crâne du premier associé à la mâchoire du second, le tout remanié pour être incontestablement le plus moche possible. La lueur rouge des yeux comme la peau brune claire zébrée de noir n'arrangent pas le résultat. Il porte une combinaison bleue foncée qui lui couvre le plastron et le début des jambes.

La chose boite, grogne et tient vraisemblablement une arme (bizarre) de sa main droite. Cette dernière luit d'une faible lueur jaune. De sa main gauche, il se tient le haut de la cuisse et son expression (pour peu qu'il soit capable d'en avoir d'autres) ne semble pas amicale. Il s'est probablement fait renverser par la voiture écrasée dans le mur.

- Alors c'est toi et tes copines qui avez trouvé amusant de venir nous emmerder ?

- Oooarrrggg…

« La chose » tente de lever son arme, mais cela semble lui demander un effort titanesque. Duke décide de ne pas laisser ce premier rencart s'éterniser. Les présentations sont faites, il est temps de passer à l'action.

- Chanceux connard, tu seras le premier de ton espèce à avoir fait la connaissance du grand Duke !

Son doigt presse la détente plusieurs fois et toutes les balles se logent dans le crâne. Le fantassin/monstre s'effondre sur le dos et l'arme qu'il lâche cesse d'émettre son faible éclat. Nukem s'approche du cadavre et pose sa botte sur son cou. Pointant son canon sur ce qui reste de la tête, il tire à nouveau une balle juste pour le plaisir.

- Mmhh… Ton existence est une inspiration pour le contrôle des naissances.

Duke scrute vite fait les alentours afin de voir si les bruits de l'affrontement –_enfin de l'exécution_- n'ont pas attiré d'autres ennemis. Mais tout est calme. Il revient sur le corps inerte, s'accroupit et l'examine un peu plus. Il essaie de lui prendre l'arme des mains, mais c'est impossible : elle est reliée au bracelet métallique fixé à son avant-bras. Le fonctionnement de l'arme semble être en lien direct avec le système vital du monstre. Pas bête puisque s'emparer de leurs armes devient complètement inutile.

Les propriétés physiques de l'alien sont à peu près les suivantes : environ 1 mètre 90, carrure assez fine, les mains composées de quatre doigts cornus dont un pouce.

- …Et qu'est-ce qu'il pue ce fils de pute !

Nukem se détourne du macchabé et revient vers la caisse. Un énorme coup de pied frontal fait sauter le couvercle. Un coup de crosse aurait sans doute suffit à casser le verrou, mais il est d'humeur Rock 'n' Roll. Tout ce qu'il trouve se résume à quelques cartouches de fusil à pompes et un harnais militaire noir, avec plusieurs poches au niveau de la ceinture. Rien de bien folichon, mais il a maintenant des emplacements où ranger ses diverses munitions. Parce que les poches de jeans, ça dépanne c'est sûr, mais ça a tendance à craquer !

L'objectif suivant est de trouver un endroit un peu plus à couvert, pour consulter la console qu'il a réussi à récupérer avant le crash. Un rapide examen des alentours ne donne rien de concluant. C'est en levant la tête qu'il remarque une fenêtre cassée, juste au premier étage. Pour y accéder, rien de plus simple : il y a, tout le long de l'édifice, un rebord en pente juste sous les premières fenêtres, à environ trois mètres du sol. Duke grimpe sur la caisse et saute sur le rebord. Avec la crosse de son arme, il brise les derniers morceaux de verres et se glisse à l'intérieur du bâtiment. L'endroit lui convient tout à fait.

En entrant, il enjambe un cadavre de soldat. Son arme, fusil d'assaut dernière génération, est malheureusement cassée. Ce qui est très frustrant, parce qu'un M18T5 (descendant du M16) tirant des balles anti-blindage et ayant une lunette multifonctions (zoom, infrarouge, détection de chaleur et calculateur de distance), c'est plus que redoutable dans les mains de Duke ! Ravalant sa frustration, il passe sa main sur le cou du mort et récupère sa plaque de soldat (encore intacte, elle). Évidemment, Les chances que cette plaque revienne un jour à un membre de sa famille semblent bien maigres. Y'en a-t-il seulement un encore en vie ? Cela ne trouble pas cet ancien marine qu'est Duke Nukem : une bonne partie de son éthique militaire brûle toujours dans ses tripes. Et sitôt qu'il est possible de récupérer le témoignage d'un soldat mort au combat, il n'y a pas lieu de discuter : sa mémoire mérite qu'on s'efforce de conserver sa plaque, famille ou non.

- Repose en paix.

En observant l'intérieur de la pièce, il s'aperçoit que ça ressemble plus à un local de surveillance qu'à un appartement. Les quelques armoires sont vides, les étagères aussi. Le bureau est retourné et les tiroirs renversés. Reste un petit écran de surveillance ancré dans le mur et encore fonctionnel. Duke en profite pour y regarder attentivement les points de vue des différentes caméras.

La première donne un panorama complet de l'endroit où il a atterrit. L'entrée du cinéma et un bout de la voiture encastrée sont visibles. Les suivantes surveillent le guichet d'entrée du cinéma, la salle d'entracte, la salle de cinéma ainsi qu'un couloir menant à une salle d'arcade. Mais plus captivant encore, la dernière surveille la salle d'arcade elle-même, dans laquelle quelques ennemis sont postés. Une opportunité en or pour les examiner plus minutieusement et sans danger. Le verdict de Nukem est sans appel : peut-être redoutables au combat, ces soldats d'outre espace sont vraiment _moches et cons_ - selon les termes de Duke. Ils examinent avec beaucoup de concentration les divers flippers et bornes d'arcades, estimant sans doute qu'il s'agit d'une haute technologie humaine. Pour l'homme au débardeur rouge, c'est certain : ces ersatz de Predators bons marchés ne sont que des pions de seconde zone.

- Puisqu'ils veulent du jeu, je vais leur en donner !

Bénéficiant de la chance de pouvoir observer sans être vu, l'occasion est inespérée pour planifier ses futures actions. D'ailleurs, la caméra d'entrée du cinéma reteint son attention. L'angle de vue est intéressant : de l'extérieur, on discerne l'intérieur du guichet en contrebas. Mais ce qui l'arrête, c'est cette forme accroupie qui s'y trouve. L'impossibilité du zoom sur cet objectif n'empêche pas Duke de reconnaître cette sale gueule : il vient d'en crever une identique à peine cinq minutes avant et d'en voir d'autres dans une salle d'arcade. Peut-être que celui-ci a été témoin de la mort de son pote. Plus plausible encore, il est sûrement venu se planter là suite aux bruits provoqués par les coups de feu.

La curiosité étant un vilain défaut, Duke se donne un nouveau projet : aller lui apprendre ce principe élémentaire.

_Ne nous précipitons pas !_

Dernier coup d'œil à l'intérieur du local : le prolongement de la pièce sur la droite donne accès à la porte d'entrée derrière laquelle tout s'est écroulé. Un miracle qu'il y ait encore du courant électrique dans ce bâtiment – et plus étonnant encore que les liaisons caméras soient toujours fonctionnelles. Duke jete encore un coup d'œil par les fenêtres et s'assure que tout était toujours calme.

- OK, voyons voir la console.

Un matelas posé contre le mur est désigné pour poser son postérieur. Il laisse tomber ses fesses dessus, mais quelque chose de dur lui fait un peu mal.

- AIE Bordel !

Il se redresse et retourne le matelas.

_Belle surprise !_

Quatre pipebombs (grenades en forme de tuyau) sont sagement posées là, attendant une main chanceuse pour les cueillir comme elles le méritent. Inspectant son harnais, Duke trouve une poche appropriée pour les mettre dedans. Ces engins de mort vont assurer une partie de fou rire digne de la tradition « Nukem ». Après une découverte pareille, il retourne tous les meubles dans l'espoir de dénicher d'autres trésors, mais sans succès. Il revient s'assoir sur le matelas et prend sa console en main puis l'active. Le système se connecte à un réseau satellite et lui indique sa position.

_ Merde…_

La distance indiquée entre sa position et le pénitencier est d'environ trois cents kilomètres. L'itinéraire proposé le mène au bas-fond des quartiers chauds de la zone puis propose de rejoindre soit une autoroute à proximité, soit un hôpital. Hôpital dans lequel dénicher un hélicoptère est probable.

- Pour l'hélico, on repassera. Le coin est plutôt bien fourni question tirs aux pigeons. Voyons l'autoroute.

Reste le problème de l'accessibilité du pénitencier. Comme l'a indiqué le Général Graves, l'accessibilité du bagne passe uniquement par voie aérienne – Duke repense à la possibilité de l'hélico – ou par voie subaquatique. Dernière option : un chemin mêlé d'autoroutes, de plaines, de forêts et autres collines pour espérer y accéder.

- Si j'me dégote une moto, j'me ferais une petite virée. Et les quartiers chauds, on y accède comment ?

La console indique que les accès routiers au district « rouge » sont potentiellement dangereux et inutilisables, en raison du sinistre provoqué par les combats. Le pourcentage de s'en sortir sans heurt est si bas qu'il faut trouver un chemin plus sûr. Ce chemin existe : un monte-charge situé dans un bâtiment à côté du cinéma, menant directement à l'endroit désiré.

- Bon, je pourrais y aller directement mais…

Un méchant sourire se dessine sur son visage.

- J'ai un fan au guichet qui attend de voir la suite de mon film !

Retour à l'écran de surveillance numéro deux, et satisfaction de constater que le crétin de fantassin extra-terrestre est toujours là. Ce dernier s'est un peu redressé et regarde à droite et à gauche, sans trop savoir ce qu'il faut chercher. Puis il se recroqueville, attendant on ne sait quoi.

_C'est le moment où jamais !_

Duke ressort par la même fenêtre d'où il est entré, s'avance sur le petit rebord et saute parterre – cette fois le plus en douceur possible. Après avoir contourné la caisse puis la voiture, il court jusqu'au bâtiment d'en face. Plaqué contre le mur, il le longe sur toute la longueur qui le sépare du guichet. Si le fantassin est resté là où Duke l'a vu pour la dernière fois, l'angle de vue de l'alien ne lui permettrait toujours pas de repérer Nukem. Il sort une pipebomb de son harnais et avance à pas de loup jusqu'à la fenêtre du guichet. Lui et le fantassin ne sont séparés que par le mur. Duke s'écarte gentiment de la paroi, dégoupille son arme et la lance à l'intérieur du guichet. La pipebomb rebondit contre le coin de l'ouverture et revient droit sur l'alien. Celui-ci est surprit.

- Hugg ?

_A COUVERT !_

Duke saute à plat ventre vers le coin du mur et …

_ « BOUM ! »_

On pourrait dire que le cinéma est à nouveau ouvert. En fait, il n'y a plus de porte d'entrée. Un peu plus loin sur le trottoir, un bras a décidé de faire sa dernière sieste et la peinture d'intérieur du guichet a été refaite en rouge. Et ne parlons pas de la nouvelle décoration modèle « bidoche pour tous » qui aurait certainement raflé le meilleur scandale de la presse végétarienne.

- Ouh, ça va laisser des marques !

Après avoir fait volatiliser l'entrée du cinéma et son occupant, le plan de Duke consiste à se barrer vite fait. D'une part, une explosion ne passe jamais inaperçue. D'autre part, en combat urbain, ça a tendance à attirer des nouveaux conviés peu désirables. Et il n'est pas d'humeur à gaspiller ses précieuses balles.

_ Deux magasins de vingt pleins, et plus que 14 balles dans celui chargé dans l'arme._

Il longe le bâtiment du cinéma et arrive à la hauteur de la benne toujours en feu, de l'autre côté de la route. Un peu plus loin, un petit magasin fermé par un grillage. Dans cette situation, il y aurait certainement quelque chose d'intéressant à y dénicher.

_Rien à signaler._

Duke continue sa course quand quelque chose de bleu foncé à droite de sa vision attire son attention.

- MERDE !

Depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Aucune idée. Duke ne l'a pas vu arriver et le bougre a pris son mal en patience pour piéger ce nouvel humain plutôt coriace. Le laser part de l'arme mais, habitué aux acrobaties, Duke refait le coup du plongeon - de côté cette fois-ci. En l'air, il arrose la zone avec son flingue mais ne parvient à toucher son ennemi qu'à la jambe, puis tombe au sol. La douleur fait chuter l'alien en avant mais il s'appuie rapidement sur les mains pour se redresser. Il lève la tête pour voir où est son ennemi et le repère très rapidement : de l'autre côté de la route, avec un canon braqué sur lui.

- Maintenant sac à merde, je suis vraiment hors de moi !

Autant dire que les deux nouveaux trous dans sa tête vont provoquer de fâcheuses fuites de mémoires (_mais pas d'inquiétude, Duke sera là encore longtemps pour remémorer au monde ces instants plein de magies_). Il se remet sur ses pieds et court s'accroupir derrière la benne. C'est le moment de voir combien de balles il lui reste.

- Deux dans le crâne, une dans la jambe, quatre n'importe où pendant mon saut…

_Plus que sept dans l'arme._

Duke soupire :

- Tant d'enfoirées et si peu de balles.

Shopping Expresse

Après avoir dépoussiéré son jeans, il se remet à marcher le long du trottoir. Arrivant au magasin, il constate que la grille est verrouillée par un gros cadenas… Que Duke n'hésite pas briser à coup de crosse. Au bout de la route, une immense barricade faite de sacs de sable, de voitures, d'une fourgonnette renversée et autres barrières en bois. Il se souvient alors des indications de la console : le « _potentiellement dangereux et inutilisable _» signalé par son _bidule _est pertinent à cent pour cent.

Pour Duke, cette petite échoppe alimentaire est l'endroit idéal pour se cacher un moment, au calme.

_L'estomac commence à gargouiller._

Duke relève la grille et s'apprête à mettre un autre gros coup de pied frontal quand il réalise que la porte est peut-être ouverte. C'est ainsi qu'il entre sans brusquer en appuyant sur la poigné, comme quelqu'un de civilisé. Le courant fonctionne ici aussi, bien que partiellement. Mais l'odeur ! Les quelques cadavres (humains) ont enfumés la zone. Pour trouver l'appétit dans ces arômes, faut vraiment ne plus avoir mangé depuis deux mois - ou s'appeler Duke Nukem et n'être rebuté par rien quand l'estomac crie famine.

Il récupère le sac à dos d'un mort et fait ses emplettes. Le rayon « nutrition sportive » est bien évidemment sujet à son premier choix.

- Bien fournit pour une mini supérette !

Une trentaine de barres protéinées et énergétiques se retrouvent dans son sac. Autrement dit, il vide le stock. Dans un autre rayon, il prend une grosse boîte de protéine en poudre et la pose sur le comptoir.

- J'reviens plus tard, j'en ai pas finis avec toi.

Dans un réfrigérateur, il empoigne la première brique de jus de fruits, la vide d'un trait et met deux bouteilles d'eau plate avec ses barres. Quelques bananes et oranges dans le rayons fruits, viande séchée, pain (presque sec), une bouteille de lait… Le voilà paré à se remplir le ventre (une chance que rien ne soit encore périmé). A vrai dire, depuis ses affrontements contre les rigelatins, il n'avait trouvé comme pitance que les « repas » que ces machins s'envoyaient à manger : des rations gluantes de céréales diverses et immondes. Tellement immondes que quand on les regardait manger de loin, on avait l'impression qu'ils chiaient par la bouche.

Là, il va se régaler.

Cependant, même avec son appétit, Duke rechigne quelque peu à festoyer au milieu des macchabées. Surtout qu'il n'y a pas vraiment d'endroit où ça sent un peu moins qu'ailleurs. Toutefois, sortir pour manger est bien trop dangereux. Nouvelle inspection d'intérieur : la porte derrière le comptoir est peut-être un bon endroit pour manger. Afin de vérifier cette _importante_ théorie, Duke s'y rend et l'ouvre. Un bureau, une chaise, du merdier. Bref, un endroit parfait pour casser la croûte.

- Même ici, ça sent pas la rose !

Une petite idée germe dans son cortex. Se dirigeant vers les produits d'hygiènes, il attrape un spray WC arôme mandarine.

_Charmant._

De retour au bureau avec la nourriture, il ferme la porte et asperge la pièce de son produit. Le nirvana olfactif n'est pas au rendez-vous, mais à choisir entre ça et la chair décomposée… Duke repense aux dépouilles qu'il vient de voir tous des civils. Pourtant pas sentimental pour deux sous, il a tout de même une petite pensée pour ces victimes. Suivit d'une autre pensée – plus réjouissante celle-là – d'être bientôt assez équipé pour rendre la monnaie de la pièce aux merdeux qui ont crus bons de s'offrir un séjour sur terre. Disons une monnaie de plomb, pour faire vite.

_A table maintenant._

Une fois la panse remplie, Duke fait le plein de provisions. Il ramasse une nouvelle bouteille d'eau, la vide à moitié et revient vers son pot de protéine. Une dose de poudre se mélange à l'eau, il secoue très fort et boit le mélange.

- Toujours aussi dégueulasse, mais qu'est-ce qu'on ne fait pas pour rester le plus beau !

Profitant du calme et de la sécurité relative de l'emplacement, il sort à nouveau sa mini-console et se hasarde à une connexion avec le général Graves. D'après le plan prévu, il est censé le contacter qu'une fois arrivé au pénitencier. Mais la situation n'a pas vraiment tourné comme prévu. Malheureusement, à part une friture constante sur la ligne, aucune réponse. La console reprend sa place dans le sac.

- On va en rester au premier plan : direction autoroute.

Sortant l'arme du holster, il ouvre gentiment la porte d'entrée et observe l'extérieur. A gauche comme à droite, rien ne bouge. Mais après la surprise du dernier troufion l'ayant patiemment attendu derrière la benne, il est plus que jamais aux aguets.

Au moment de s'engager dehors, quelque chose le garde de s'avancer trop à l'extérieur : il lui semble détecter un mouvement non identifiable sur la gauche. Très doucement, il se cale sur le côté de la porte et sort à peine la tête afin de guetter. Une minute, deux minutes... Rien ne se passe, ce qui ne tranquillise pas Duke pour autant. L'expérience du combat lui a appris depuis longtemps à écouter son instinct - et quand il a les poils de la nuque qui s'hérissent, c'est qu'il y a forcément un _truc pas clair_.

Un stratagème surgit dans son esprit de guerrier bourrin : retour au rayon breuvage, il reprend une bouteille de verre bien remplie (d'une boisson quelconque, d'ailleurs ce n'était pas la question) et revient vers l'entrée. De toutes ses forces, il l'expédie de l'autre côté de la rue. Dans un grand fracas, celle-ci s'éclate sur le mur d'en face puis Duke recule un peu. C'est alors que son regard est à nouveau attiré par un mouvement, toujours sur la gauche. Parterre, un « _foutu truc noir_ » se déplace. Et ça se déplace vite ! La main de Duke se resserre sur son arme. Il tente de fixer visuellement les mouvements de ce quelque chose qu'il n'arrive pas à identifier.

- Qu'est-ce que ?

Mais la réponse est simple.

_Une ombre !_ Ce _foutu truc noir…_

…N'est que l'ombre de quelque chose qui survole la rue. En tendant mieux l'oreille, il perçoit en effet un petit bruit continu. Un bruit à mi-chemin entre une turbine et un aspirateur. Mais il est bien clair pour Duke qu'il n'est pas en présence de la bonne de Superman, passant dans le coin dire bonjour, habillée de son tutu bleu et rouge. Toujours caché à l'entrée de l'épicerie et remerciant le ciel de ne pas avoir les rayons solaire en pleine face, il tente de repérer son ennemi. Ce qu'il réussit à faire rapidement :

Ce dernier fait des allers retours, scrutant grosso modo la zone « _cinéma, benne en feu, voiture crashée »_. De temps à autre, il s'approche du sol et remonte rapidement. Duke reste très discret et attend le moment opportun.

- Quel sale fils de steak, il fera un beau ragoût quand il se posera… Mort !

Au moment où l'alien repart dans la direction du cinéma, Duke se déplace furtivement derrière la benne et se sert du rebord pour caler ses bras. Respiration profonde et vision attentive via la mire de son arme. Trois balles sont lâchées sur le monstre. Deux semblent le toucher et la troisième perdue. Ce dernier, blessé et prit par surprise, panique et tente de prendre de l'altitude pour s'échapper. Mais Duke tire le reste de ses munitions et endommage le jetpack de sa cible. La propulsion s'arrête net.

- OOAAAAAAAARRRRRRR !

_ « Sproutch ! »_

Un quartier de bœuf pourri aurait fait le même bruit en s'écrasant.

- Qu'est-ce qui passe par la tête d'un alien qui s'écrase ? Son cul hahaha !

Duke aime rire de ses propres blagues.

Le moment est propice pour remettre un magasin plein dans son arme. Le vide rejoint le bazar dans son sac à dos. Si un rapide coup d'œil aux alentours ne lui indique rien de spécial, la méfiance reste de mise : ces foutus connards ont la fâcheuse tendance à sortir de nulle part. Se plaçant contre le mur, il se dirige vers le fils de steak (_haché maintenant_). Au contraire des autres fantassins, celui-ci porte un casque complet. Son système de propulsion l'intrigue. Comme leurs armes, leurs jetpacks sont reliés à un bracelet métallique. Duke regrette d'avoir endommagé le dispositif, car ce dernier a l'air d'être récupérable et -au contraire de l'arme – non influencé par leurs systèmes vitaux.

_J'y penserais la prochaine fois._

Revenu vers sa mini supérette préférée, il se remémore les indications de la console : le « Red Light District » de Neo Los Angeles accessible uniquement via un monte-charge, situé dans l'immeuble derrière le cinéma.

De temps en temps, un cri lointain se fait entendre et plus rarement encore, on perçoit le son d'engins à réaction fendre le ciel.

Son regard se pose sur cette barricade composée d'un énorme bordel de barrière, de camion et de voitures. Un nombre incalculable de cadavres humains, soldats ou civils, accompagnent ce foutoir géant. Ce qui contraste énormément avec l'endroit plutôt « clean » (juste à côté pourtant) où il se trouve. Duke réalise une fois de plus que ce coin a été une zone d'affrontements violents et extrêmes contre les forces ennemies. La tranchée est là, juste en face, à côté du passage pour accéder à la porte de service du cinéma. Impossible de ne pas voir ce massacre engendré par les aliens.

- Fin de la ligne, enfoirés ! Ceci est le dernier arrêt : Destruction totale ! Bande de bâtards, Duke Nukem est de retour !


	3. Chapitre 3 : Entracte Brutal

**Chapitre 2**

Entracte Brutal

Le chemin jusqu'à l'arrière du cinéma s'est fait sans heurts, ce qui étonne Duke. Quand la situation amène à se faire surprendre en plein jour, on en arrive à se montrer extrêmement méfiant vis-à-vis de ce genre de passage sombre. Mais si à présent il n'a pas à se farcir guet-apens, attaques surprise et autres joyeusetés, une question pour le moins capitale se pose :

_Où est l'entrée de cette foutue bicoque ?_

En effet, l'édifice mentionné par la console est collé au cinéma mais la seule porte accessible ne donne évidemment pas accès au bon bâtiment. Quant aux fenêtres, les plus basses sont à au moins quatre mètres de haut. Duke se surprend à jurer tout en shootant nonchalamment dans une canette (au mépris le plus élémentaire des règles de discrétion). Il hésite à nouveau à passer sur la route principale et contourner le pâté de maison. Mais évoluer en plein jour au milieu d'un véritable capharnaüm a tout de la monumentale erreur stratégique : les ennemis peuvent s'y cacher n'importe où. Pour Duke, cela règle la question définitivement : il faut trouver un autre chemin. Et celui-ci passe forcément par le cinéma. C'est en levant la tête qu'il aperçoit une petite passerelle quelques mètres plus haut. Elle fait le lien entre le cinéma et l'immeuble qui donne accès aux quartiers chauds.

L'itinéraire se trace devant Duke alors qu'il se dessine mentalement un chemin possible, il regrette à nouveau d'avoir endommagé le jetpack de l'alien ; celui-ci lui aurait fait gagner un temps précieux. Néanmoins, une simplicité vient adoucir son parcours du combattant : la porte arrière n'est pas verrouillée. Voilà qui évite à Nukem de continuer son chemin selon ses méthodes peu furtives. Maintenant qu'il a attiré l'attention vers le guichet d'entrée, un minimum de changement de procédé s'impose. En gros, il décide de se faire le plus discret possible (ce qui est relatif quand c'est Duke qui le dit). La porte est la sortie de secours du cinéma, ce qui lui laisse une idée vague de l'endroit où elle pourrait déboucher.

Ce qu'il découvre en ouvrant la porte est à la fois une tragédie et une surprise : le cadavre d'un soldat de l'EDF affalé sur l'escalier du petit couloir. Tombé en avant en se tenant le ventre, son visage est brûlé, ainsi que son épaule gauche et sa poitrine. Duke reste près de cinq secondes à l'observer. Ensuite il s'approche, passe sa main sur le cou puis récupère sa plaque de soldat encore intact.

Le soldat mort, c'est la tragédie.

Mais la surprise, c'est le fusil à pompe posé à côté.

Un beau Remington 870 noir, muni d'un radiateur de canon, d'une crosse rétractable et d'une poignée verticale à la garde avant pour recharger l'arme. Une petite merveille pour le combat rapproché en milieu urbain et en milieu clos. L'arme est encore chargée de trois cartouches. En fouillant les poches du harnais du soldat, Duke récupère une douzaine de munitions supplémentaires. S'il additionne à ça les huit autres trouvées dans la caisse, ça lui fait plus d'une vingtaine de cartouches, dont deux qu'il charge dans le fusil à pompe afin de remplir complètement l'arme.

Duke range le flingue dans son holster de cuisse et empoigne fermement son nouveau jouet.

- Voici le temps de la mutation de la mutilation !

Toujours aux aguets, il monte gentiment les cinq marches qui le séparent d'une seconde porte. Derrière celle-ci, on ne perçoit aucun bruit. D'instinct, Duke comprend que c'est dangereusement calme. Pris par surprise une fois, il ne compte pas renouveler l'expérience et ouvre doucement la porte. La lumière est tamisée, difficile de détailler quoi que ce soit, hormis qu'il est arrivé dans la salle de projection celle qu'il a vu via la caméra de sécurité. La visibilité de son angle de vue se borne à l'écran à droite, recouvert de son voile rouge foncé. Mais pour voir à gauche, il doit s'avancer un peu. Toutes les rangées de sièges sont inoccupées. Un peu logique dans cette situation. Dans les deux coins au fond de la salle, après la dernière rangée, deux passages permettent de sortir.

Collé contre le mur de gauche, il se meut légèrement en direction des sorties tout en balayant la zone de son canon.

_Y'a un truc qui sent pas bon ici !_

Encore quelques pas, puis il pose son genou à terre pour marquer une légère pause. Dans cette position, Duke reste à l'affût une dizaine de secondes trop se précipiter pourrait être fatal. Des bruits sourds non identifiables (et de surcroît non localisables) se font maintenant entendre de temps à autres dans le bâtiment. Une réflexion lui vient à l'esprit : a-t-il pris la bonne décision en venant ici ? Continuer son entrée frontale par la porte principale n'aurait-il pas été un meilleur choix ? Cela aurait engagé un combat plutôt difficile, mais il préfère largement les gros échanges de feu que les mauvaises surprises.

En se relevant, il remarque la petite fenêtre de projection. A ce moment précis, ses tripes se nouent ; cette position haute est idéale pour canarder n'importe qui dans la salle ! Il braque l'embouchure de projection et observe attentivement. Mais toujours rien. Sa progression continue quand soudain, la porte de secours se referme bruyamment derrière lui.

D'un prompt mouvement, Duke fait volte-face et vise la porte. Il y revient rapidement pour essayer de l'ouvrir. C'est alors qu'il entend une vitre se briser.

- La fenêtre de projection !

D'un coup d'œil expéditif, il discerne un alien dans l'embouchure et Duke plonge à plat ventre derrière la première rangée de places. Les salves de tirs commencent aussitôt à pleuvoir sur lui. Des morceaux de siège volent en tous sens et une odeur de brûlé se fait rapidement sentir.

- Les cons, ils vont foutre le feu au cinéma avec leurs putains de pétoires !

Bien à couvert, il rampe le long de la rangée afin d'atteindre la voie latérale des sièges. A en juger par le carnage ambiant, il n'y a pas qu'un seul tireur. Effectivement, en arrivant en vue d'une des sorties, il repère un autre ennemi qui tiraille jovialement dans la salle, un peu au hasard d'ailleurs. Ses ennemis semblent ignorer sa position exacte ; il faut dire que tout s'est bien embrouillé depuis le saut de Nukem derrière les sièges. Il exploite ce léger avantage et empoigne calmement une pipebomb. Rapidement, il la dégoupille puis l'expédie aux pieds du tireur. L'explosion qui suit fait vibrer toute la pièce. Un pied – enfin ce que Duke juge être un pied – atterrit devant les premiers rangs. Sous la surprise, les tirs cessent. Duke se redresse légèrement et envoie deux décharges de chevrotine dans la fenêtre de projection.

- rooaarrrrglll…

- Ca doit vouloir dire « tu m'as eu » dans leur langage !

Mais ce n'est pas finit ! L'enfoiré qui tirait depuis l'issue de gauche s'est mis à couvert. Le bougre a compris que finir en ratatouille ou en gruyère n'est pas une perspective d'avenir très jouasse. Reste à savoir où il s'est planqué. Duke se glisse à plat ventre vers la sortie de droite. Une fois entré, il comprend qu'elle fait lien avec l'autre issue de la salle. Ce double accès est séparé par un couloir commun débouchant sur la salle d'attente.

_Pas d'alien en vue…_

A nouveau debout, il chemine prudemment. En se déplaçant, il observe attentivement toutes les possibilités d'accès à sa position et arrive au couloir. Un rapide coup d'œil lui montre que l'endroit était vide.

_Où est cet enfoiré ?_

A pas de loup, il s'approche alors de l'autre issue de la salle et jete un coup d'œil vers les rangées de sièges. Toujours rien. Décidant d'observer un peu mieux les alentours, il avance un peu la tête dans la salle de projection mais la retire instantanément : un laser est passé à dix centimètres de son nez !

- Ha le sale enculé !

Après l'entrée de Duke dans l'accès de droite, l'enfoiré a réussi à être assez furtif pour ressortir par celui de gauche. Placé ensuite dans la salle de projection, au milieu de deux issues, il surveillait ces deux accès. Son tir a manqué de peu sa cible, mais empressé d'en finir, il se précipite rapidement vers Duke. Au moment où il revient dans l'accès de gauche, il encaisse un monumental coup de crosse en pleine gueule. Se cambrant de douleur, il hurle tout en mettant ses mains sur sa face. Un gros coup de pied frontal lui défonce le ventre. L'alien s'étale sur le dos. Duke lui saute dessus en lui infligeant un second coup de pied, talon dans le thorax. Sa grande gueule s'ouvre de toute sa longueur tant la douleur est intense. Une demi-seconde après, le canon de l'arme noire est enfoncé profondément dans sa gueule.

- Dit « bonjour » à mon petit copain.

_« BROUM ! »_

- Ca laissera des traces !

Un corps inerte décoré d'une bouillie de cervelle, c'est tout ce qu'il reste de l'enfoiré. Les somnifères du Docteur Nukem sont très souvent expéditifs, bien que toujours irréversibles. Retirant son arme de la masse informe de chair sanguinolente, il observe la porte de secours.

- Qui l'a refermée derrière moi ?

A présent, deux options se présentent à lui : continuer sur la voie du carnage et défourailler à tout va, ou revenir en arrière trouver le connard qui l'a piégé. Donc tenter sa chance à l'entrée principale. Cependant, revenir en arrière signifie ce qu'il aimerait éviter : réengager un combat en extérieur…

_A un contre tous, les espaces clos laissent plus de chance._

Afin de s'assurer des arrières plus sûrs, il ramasse un bout de plastique puis le cale sous la porte. Maintenant bien coincée, qu'importe la façon qui serait utilisée pour l'ouvrir, ça ferait un chahut qui donnerait l'alerte.

De la violence comme au cinéma !

Après avoir remis trois cartouches dans son arme, Duke prend le chemin de la salle d'attente. Le petit couloir descend légèrement et bifurque au bout sur la droite. Zéro présence. En face, une porte à double battants, sur la gauche, une ouverture donnant surement sur la salle d'attente. Quelques petits grognements se font entendre et dès lors, l'homme au fusil à pompe se prépare une fois de plus au baroud brutal. Conscient qu'un bon nombre d'armes pointent dans sa direction, il se résout à une solution de facilité. A deux reprises, Duke sort son fusil à découvert et tire une décharge au hasard dans la pièce. Il se risque ensuite à regarder à l'intérieur de celle-ci : devant lui, le comptoir et à droite le couloir des W.C c'est bien une des autres pièces qu'il a vu par l'intermédiaire de la caméra de surveillance.

Un de ces salopards émerge derrière la caisse enregistreuse. Nukem, qui a gardé son fusil épaulé, lâche deux salves sur ce dernier. Le trouffion s'écroule. A l'autre bout du comptoir, un deuxième tente de le surprendre mais est aussitôt atteint par un autre tir bien placé. Un alien supplémentaire débarque du couloir des W.C. Son intrusion ne s'éternise pas, il encaisse les deux dernières cartouches de l'arme.

_Rechargement immédiat !_

Duke se remet à couvert et ré amunitionne son Remington. Dans la salle, il distingue d'autres grognements.

- Cette fois, ils débarquent les enfoirées !

Comme pour la première fois, il tire à nouveaux deux coups au hasard puis risque un coup d'œil. Les salauds ont appelé du renfort ! A l'autre bout de la pièce, vers un couloir qui mène à la salle d'arcade, trois de ces mochetés prennent positions. En revenant à couvert, Duke voit un quatrième ennemi arriver des toilettes. Pour ce dernier, Duke dégaine son glock et vide rapidement cinq balles dessus. Il le range ensuite dans son holster, empoigne le Remington et tire un coup approximatif dans ce qu'il se souvient être « leurs positions ».

Nouveau mouvement de charge, il sort de son couvert en marchant de côté, arrosant la zone de deux salves supplémentaires. Les ennemis n'ont pas eu le temps de répliquer ! C'est alors que la porte à double battants s'ouvre derrière lui. Sans prendre le temps de regarder qui est l'invité, Duke sprint jusqu'au comptoir et plonge derrière. Plusieurs lasers lui frôlent les fesses, et c'est reparti pour un tour : rechargement de l'arme - ramper à couvert - surprendre l'opposant. Le fantassin extra-terrestre fournis un tir soutenu qui balaye toute la longueur du comptoir.

- Ils ont des munitions infinies ou quoi ?!

Cette cadence de tir est un vrai problème, car patienter jusqu'à ce qu'il use de la totalité de sa batterie n'est pas une optique qui plait particulièrement à Nukem. D'ailleurs, il sait ce qui est urgent à faire : anticiper l'arrivée d'autres renforts afin d'éviter de se faire bloquer ici derrière.

Duke empoigne un cadavre par le cou, s'en servant comme bouclier puis se dresse. Par réflexe, l'alien crible de laser son ancien collègue. De la main droite, l'homme aux lunettes noires tire une unique décharge au jugé et fait un magnifique trou dans le buste du fantassin.

- Maintenant tu me vois, maintenant t'es mort.

Relâchant son bouclier de fortune - désormais carbonisé -, il scrute rapidement la pièce. Au bout du couloir se trouve l'ascenseur conduisant à la salle des arcades.

_ OK, la salle de jeu est à l'étage supérieur. La passerelle doit être accessible par-là !_

Duke repère une autre porte, derrière le comptoir, sur laquelle est écrit : local de sécurité. Il prend la décision de sacrifier un peu de temps pour explorer ce lieu. Très peu meublé, ce qu'il trouve se résume à un bureau tout au bout accompagné d'un autre écran de sécurité, semblable à celui qu'il a déjà vu.

- Intéressant.

En consultant les différents points de vue de sécurité, il se rend compte qu'il s'agit exactement des mêmes que ceux qu'il a vu dans l'autre local. Sans s'éterniser, il entreprend une fouille du bureau. Dans un des tiroirs, une carte de sécurité sur laquelle est marqué : _« badge d'accès – sortie de secours / salle arcade »_. Dans un autre, une arme de service usant des mêmes balles que son Glock. Les magasins vides pouvaient maintenant être rechargés, ce qu'il fit aussitôt. Soudain, un « boum » lointain se fait entendre. Duke revient à l'écran où il passe rapidement en revue les différents angles de vision : le guichet toujours aussi désert, rien n'a bougé dans la rue, mais dans la salle de cinéma…

- Ils ont défoncé la porte ! Bordel, ils doivent bien être une dizaine !

Ayant la possibilité de jeter un rapide coup d'œil à la salle d'arcade, il prend cette précaution afin de savoir à quoi il doit s'attendre. Gros soulagement : la pièce est déserte. D'autres indésirables vont bientôt débarquer dans la salle d'attente et Duke ne compte pas profiter de l'entracte. Il sort du local en braquant l'accès qui débouche sur la salle de projection. Les enfoirés ne sont pas encore là, mais la présence de leurs sales faces n'est qu'une question de temps. Petit saut par-dessus le comptoir, c'est à grandes enjambées qu'il décampe vers un ascenseur déjà au bon étage et ouvert.

- C'est ma chance !

Une fois à l'intérieur, il presse sur le seul bouton disponible : premier étage. Les portes se referment. La cabine s'élève. Fusil épaulé, il tient en joue la porte. Si un guignol qu'il n'aurait pas vu depuis l'écran s'est avisé de rester dans la salle, le misérable se retrouverait avec un gros orifice en plus.

L'ascenseur s'ouvre sur l'étage supérieur. Là devant, une paroi de deux mètres de large bloque la vue sur le reste de la pièce. Une enseigne lumineuse rouge indique « Arcade » tout en clignotant. Duke sort, regarde à gauche puis à droite mais ne repère aucuns ennemis. Son fusil toujours épaulé, il se déplace de côté et balaye l'entourage : des bornes de jeux, des flippers, mais surtout la porte de secours, tout au fond à gauche.

- Jackpot ma burne ! Cassons-nous de ce merdier au plus vite.

Derrière lui, il entend un _« ding »_ : quelqu'un appelle l'ascenseur. De l'avis de Nukem, ce n'est pas le technicien de maintenance des bornes de jeux. Il se retourne promptement et élance son pied dans la cabine de l'ascenseur, pour l'empêcher de se fermer et revenir au rez-de-chaussée. Dans l'ouverture, il pose une poubelle trouvée juste à côté. La bande de clowns est bloquée en bas, cela lui laisse un peu plus de temps.

Tournant les talons, il se dirige vers l'issue de secours. De sa main gauche, il prend le badge de sécurité et l'insère dans la serrure électronique.

_« DIIIIP ! Accès refusé ! »_.

- QUOI ? C'est une blague ?

Nouvelle tentative : _« DIIIIP ! Accès refusé ! »_. Furieux, Duke examine son badge. En le retournant, il découvre que la carte est fissurée au niveau de la bande magnétique.

- Merci beaucoup, tronche de merde de putain de saloperie à la mord moi le nœud !

_Pris au piège, comme un sale rat._

Duke pivote gentiment sur lui-même afin d'inspecter posément les lieux. La porte de l'ascenseur continue de faire des va-et-vient, les bornes de jeux sont allumées… Mais là-bas au fond à droite, derrière le jeu de rallye, un objet jaune lui semble étrangement familier. Il s'approche.

- Ca c'est une magnifique surprise.

Une belle bombonne de gaz, identique à celles qu'il a déniché sur le toit du building. Autant dire que la méthode d'ouverture va s'avérer assourdissante. Il détend la sangle de son arme, met son fusil à pompe en bandoulière et agrippe la bombonne. Posé juste devant l'issue de secours, il considère que ce n'est pas suffisant pour une pétarade digne de ce nom. Alors il renverse une borne de jeu puis la traine jusque devant la bombonne. A présent, cette dernière est coincée entre la porte de sortie et le gros bloc de jeu. L'explosion y serait contenue, ce qui aurait bien plus de chance de tout souffler comme de rien.

Pourtant, un problème d'abri subsiste - pour se mettre à couvert par exemple. Un rapide examen de la paroi devant l'entrée montre de suite qu'elle n'est pas un abri sûr. Mais Duke sait improviser. Renversement d'une seconde borne d'arcade. Puis déplacement de celle-ci le plus loin possible de la bombonne. Là, il se couche derrière, sort son flingue et loge une balle dans cette belle cible toute jaune.

_ « PCHHHIIIIIIII »_

Comme la première fois, le premier dégât occasionné est une fissure par laquelle s'échappe un jet de gaz enflammé. La bombonne gigote derrière le gros bloc électronique mais rien de plus ne survient. Ne sachant pas le temps que pourrait durer l'attente avant que tout explose, il décide d'aider le sort avec un de ses « tuyaux magique ». Il dégoupille une de ces deux dernières pipebombs, se redresse ostensiblement et la jette précisément entre la porte et la borne.

Immédiatement à couvert, ses mains sont appuyées fort sur ses oreilles.

A cent mètres de là, deux petits oiseaux prennent soudainement leur envol, la zone devenant de plus en plus bruyante…

Dire que la déflagration aurait réduit en miette le bloc soviétique serait encore en-dessous de la vérité. Même les morceaux d'épaves de la navette de Proton ont dû en profiter. Compressé entre son abri et le mur, complètement abasourdi, face contre terre et étalé de tout son long, Duke reste étendu (les mains toujours sur les oreilles) attendant que son esprit revienne de la constellation d'Orion. Reprenant peu à peu ses esprits, le blondinet se lève graduellement puis contemple tout autour de lui : les jeux électroniques sont redevenus des puzzles, un seul néon de lumière tient encore en place (ce qui est déjà incroyable en soi) mais l'issue de secours est dégagée. Toutefois, ce qui le déconcerte le plus, c'est ce grand trou dans le mur de gauche. Un bon aggloméra de brique s'est littéralement fait soufflé par l'explosion, avec en prime une bonne partie du sol. En s'approchant, il remarque que cette fraîche ouverture donne accès à la salle de cinéma.

- Parfois, je m'étonne moi-même !

Un bruit de fermeture de porte se fait entendre. Il virevolte, arme braquée et voit que la porte de l'ascenseur s'est refermée. En effet, le souffle de l'explosion a poussé la poubelle à l'intérieur, rendant à nouveau possible d'appeler la cabine depuis le rez-de-chaussée. Duke jauge rapidement la situation : l'issue de secours est ouverte, aussi peut-il continuer de prendre de l'avance sur ses ennemis.

Rester là pour les accueillir avec tout le respect qu'il leur est dû est une autre alternative… Mais risqué ! Ses ennemis sont bien sept ou huit. De plus, Duke rechigne à utiliser sa dernière bombe. Reste une dernière option, plutôt alléchante, qui consiste à les prendre à revers et à leur faire bouffer leurs culs terreux.

- Je déteste me botter les fesses, mais ça doit être fait !

Duke s'engouffre dans le trou, atterrit dans la salle de cinéma puis fonce vers la sortie de secours. A nouveau dehors derrière le bâtiment, il revient vers l'avenue principale et jette un coup d'œil rapide sur la rue. Excepté la benne qui n'est plus en feu, rien de particulier à relever. Il court à couvert contre le mur et arrive au guichet. Regard rapide vers la voiture encastrée : là encore, le calme plat.

Vérification du Remington : magasin plein. Duke est paré pour un grand moment d'hilarité. Il pénètre dans le guichet.

- Mmmhhh, ça pue la barbaque cramée ici. Le décor sans doute.

Effectivement, les restes de l'alien taillé en pièces traînent toujours dans le coin. La porte donnant sur la salle d'attente est devant lui. De ce qu'il a analysé en observant les écrans de surveillance, celle-ci est du côté opposé au petit local de sécurité. Au moment où sa main se pose sur la poigné, il entend la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrir. Les ennemis qui l'ont suivi jusqu'aux arcades ont décidé de revenir. S'éloignant de la porte, la brute en débardeur rouge patiente un instant, le temps que les aliens dépassent sa position.

Nukem les entend se déplacer. Des petits grognements se font aussi entendre. Est-ce qu'ils discutent ? Peut-être. Mais à ce moment, ce n'est pas la préoccupation majeure du mec qui se planque, prêt à faire parler la poudre. Il se risque à regarder dans la petite intersection entre la porte et le mur et distingue que ses ennemis lui tournent le dos. Les trouffions (comme Duke aime les appeler) ont compris par où l'humain s'est enfuit et ont décidé de l'intercepter par une autre voie. Sans attendre, Duke se place face à la porte, prend son élan puis envoie son fameux coup de pied, propulsant la porte hors de ses gonds.

- SURPRISE TARLOUZES ! Vos culs sont en fin d'crédits et j'viens les prendre !

Les aliens se retournent ahuris ! La surprise est telle qu'ils lèvent leurs armes bien trop tard : les salves de calibre douze sont tirées en premier, comme la foudre. Du sang, des membres, de la chair, des morceaux d'équipements, tout ou presque ce qui compose la physionomie biologique et accessoire de ces trouducs gicle. Certains tirs ont même supprimé deux fantassins à la fois. Toutefois, il reste deux blessés, agonisant et tentant ultimement de se défendre.

Duke s'approche de ces misérables. Glock calibre 45 en main, il liquide ce beau duo de merdeux avec une balle logée dans la tête de chacun.

- Les armes ne tuent pas les aliens - JE tue les aliens !

A reculons, il regagne le guichet pour y recharger ses armes. Son stock de balles pour le flingue est encore convenable, mais pour le fusil à pompe ne reste que six cartouches. Trop peu, surtout pour des assauts frontaux avec tirs soutenus. C'est pourquoi il ne prend pas le risque de revenir dans la salle d'arcade par l'ascenseur. Nouveau détour, direction salle de cinéma. Un petit coup d'oeil dans le trou créé par l'explosion lui fait remarquer un trouffion de l'espace, braquant la porte de l'ascenseur. Duke a agi par instinct, ce qui lui sauve la mise. Calmement, il le met en joue avec son flingue et lui lâche une doublette dans le dos. Un trou dans le dos puis un dans la tête ont raison de lui.

- Dur d'être toi, salopard ! Hahaha !

Il grimpe dans l'ouverture pour ensuite s'engager dans l'issue de secours de la salle de jeu. Il met pied dans un petit local d'entrepôt, continuant calmement son chemin jusqu'au bout du couloir suivant. En ouvrant la porte du fond, il se satisfait de voir devant lui la passerelle menant à l'immeuble prévu. Il traverse rapidement puis pénètre dans le bâtiment. Le monte-charge est là. Il entre dans la petite cabine et presse le bouton « rez inférieur ».

- Direction les quartiers chauds ! J'ai toujours dis que s'il y avait un chemin à suivre, il aurait un rapport avec les femmes, les fouets et l'huile. Let's rock !

Virée dangereuse…

**A quatre cents mètres de là, une heure auparavant :**

- Merde Dylan, t'a vu ça ?

- « Capitaine Dylan » on dit ! Putain Charzy, c'est pas parce qu'on est dans la merde jusqu'au cou et qu'on se prend une dérouillée par ces E.T. que tu dois oublier le protoc...

Une rafale de laser impacte le haut du container, ce qui les force à se fléchir encore plus derrière leur couvert.

- Ta gueule ! Je m'en branle de ton grade. Primo, je ne suis pas marine, juste milicien volontaire. Deuzio, on va crever dans trente secondes. Tertio, y'a un truc qui vient de s'écraser dans un building là-haut. Et ça ressemblait pas à un avion et pas à un hélico !

- Ah ouais ? T'a vu une montgolfière alors ?

- J't'emmerde. On aurait dit un de ces petits aeroships de l'armée.

- Si c'était bien ça, c'est que nos hypothétiques renforts vont rester à l'état de projet…

- Pas tant que ça, regarde là !

Au coin de la rue, derrière eux, apparait une camionnette blindée. Le véhicule ne s'est pas trop avancé, restant ainsi à couvert des tirs ennemis. Quatre soldats sortent se mettre en position de couverture. Dylan reconnait immédiatement la tenue bleu marine et noire des soldats de l'EDF. Il porte la même. Un homme de la troupe fait signe aux deux planqués de les rejoindre rapidement.

- Ils veulent qu'on sorte de notre cachette ? 'Sont cramé ou quoi ? J'ai pas envie de finir en barbecue !

- T'inquiète Charzy, Ils vont nous couvrir.

- Mon cul, t'a vu ce qui se ramène devant ?

Dylan se risque à un regard furtif en direction des ennemis. A cinquante mètres, il distingua une très grande silhouette en armure high-tech tenant un gros engin sur son flanc droit, et dirigé sur eux.

- Oh bordel !

- Ouais hein ! J'crois que ce machin de quinze mètres risque de nous piétiner d'ici peu.

- Merde merde merde ! Faut tenter le tout pour le tout… Putain, réfléchissons vite…

Nouvelles rafales arrosant les environs, et débris volants par centaines.

- Charzy, il te reste une grenade ?

- Ouais une dernière.

- Donne-la moi !

Charzy ne se fait pas attendre et donne sa dernière grenade à Dylan. Les ennemis sont en surnombre, sans compter le colosse qui ne va pas tarder à faire démonstration de sa puissance de feu. Pendant ce temps, le véhicule blindé de l'EDF entame une marche arrière et Dylan lui, veut cette grenade. Charzy reste dubitatif.

- J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais.

- Non absolument pas, mais là tu vois j'ai pas d'autres idées.

Dylan jette à nouveau un regard aux alentours.

- OK, dès que ça fait « BOUM », tu fermes ta gueule et tu fonces, pigé ?

- Je crois oui.

Le capitaine se met à plat ventre, dégoupille la grenade et parvient à la lancer sous un camion à vingt mètres de là. Trois secondes plus tard, l'explosion secoue la zone, renversant le véhicule. La gigantesque silhouette se tourne alors en direction de l'explosion et immédiatement, des tirs lasers d'autres fantassins criblent l'endroit.

- Fonce !

Charzy et Dylan piquent un sprint d'anthologie en direction des soldats de l'EDF. Le colossal E.T. les remarque puis braque à nouveau son arme sur eux. Il y a comme un gros « CLIC » mécanique, suivit d'un bruit de propulsion. Un sifflement de plus en plus strident se fait entendre. En pleine course, Charzy hurle :

- Dylan, je crois qu'il a un foutu mortier !

- Cours putain !

Ils plongent quasi simultanément derrière une barrière de sécurité. Derrière eux, le container est soufflé en morceaux. La détonation a fait un cratère à l'endroit précis où ils se trouvaient quelques secondes avant. Ils se relèvent presque aussitôt et atteignent in extremis leurs camarades. La troupe tourne à l'angle de la rue et embarque aussitôt dans le véhicule. Un des soldats s'adresse au chauffeur :

- Hé William, tu sais bien que l'avenue est condamnée là-bas !

- Je sais ! Tout ce que je veux c'est prendre plusieurs kilomètres d'avance pour semer ce gigantesque enfant de putain. Après, on laisse ce cercueil métallique et on se barre le plus loin possible !

Le soldat William tourne la tête pour voir qui les a rejoints.

- Capitaine Dylan, ma couille ! Toujours en vie, ça fait plaisir ! Comment t'as fait pour te retrouver là ?

- Ma chance légendaire je t'expliquerai plus tard. Regarde devant toi !

William appuie sur l'accélérateur sans attendre. La rue est partiellement obstruée, mais pas suffisamment pour stopper la course effrénée de la fourgonnette. Trois fantassins ennemis les ont suivis. Propulsés par leurs jetpack, ils prennent en chasse le véhicule et ouvrent le feu. Dylan empoigne son arme et lance un bref regard par la vitre arrière.

- Ces enculeurs de varans vont pas nous lâcher !

La fourgonnette roule à pleine vitesse, tournant brusquement quand il faut esquiver un obstacle. Dans le remous constant, le lieutenant Rasczak s'approche péniblement de Dylan.

- Capitaine Dylan, t'es bien fourni question pétard ?

- Juste mon pompe. T'a d'quoi les zigouiller à cette distance ?

- M18T5, ça répond à ta question ?

- Envoie-les en enfer !

Rasczak s'adresse à ses hommes :

- Vous avez entendu le capitaine ! Valdez et Underwood, formation « postérieur relax » avec moi au fond du camion. Le milicien, tu vas aider le capitaine !

Les trois hommes prennent position. Assis contre la paroi du fond, ils épaulent leurs fusils d'assauts, prêt à ouvrir le feu. Charzy rejoint Dylan. Le lieutenant donne les instructions suivantes :

- Déverrouillez les portes arrière et foutez-vous à plat ventre, vos têtes dans nos directions. Quand je dis « GO », vous ouvrez ces portes en cognant très fort dedans, vous baissez la tête et vous vous accrochez. Ça ira ?

Dylan passe son fusil à pompe en bandoulière et se met en position. Charzy fait de même.

- Ca ira. Charzy, ok pour toi ?

- OK.

Rasczak s'adresse à William :

- Comment est la route ? Est-ce qu'on va s'arrêter de remuer ?

- Encore 30 mètres et j'aurais des conditions de conduite plus stables !

Les lasers ennemis endommagent l'arrière de la camionnette et une des vitres blindées vole en éclat. Les soldats baissent la tête pour se protéger des débris. Dylan se redresse vers Rasczak :

- Oublie pas qu'on sera à découvert, alors arrose-moi ces salopards le plus vite possible !

- C'était l'projet. GO !

Dans une parfaite synchronisation, Dylan et Charzy frappent du pied les portes de la fourgonnette. Un centième de seconde après, Rasczak, Valdez et Underwood vident leurs magasins sur les trouffions volants. Les remous ont diminué d'ampleur, mais les conditions ne sont pas optimales pour des tirs de précision. Tant bien que mal, ils criblent la zone de vol des ennemis. L'un d'eux s'écrase.

- Jolie Underwood !

- Merci Lieutenant !

Les deux aliens restant s'écartent et font à nouveau feu. Valdez prend un tir dans l'épaule droite et lâche son arme.

- AH Putain !

Il retire ce qui reste de son épaulière puis touche la peau de son épaule. Pas beau à voir : brûlure au 3ème degré et articulation luxée. Sa protection a atténué la puissance du laser. Heureusement, Valdez sent encore son bras. Ne souhaitant pas se faire infliger le même genre de blessure, Dylan ramasse le M18T5 lâché et se tourne sur le dos. L'un des aliens s'est déplacé et approché dans un angle où le Capitaine fait une cible immanquable. Malheureusement pour l'envahisseur, le terrien a eu le bon réflexe. L'index humain appuie la détente, expulsant une gerbe de plombs du canon bouillant.

Le trouffion essaie de tourner au dernier moment, mais il prend la rafale dans le buste et une partie dans le jetpack. Son système de propulsion s'emballe et le fait tournoyer dans tous les sens. On aurait dit un pantin désarticulé accroché à une fusée d'artifice. Sa course se termine dans une collision contre un bâtiment, faisant sauter ce qui reste du jetpack.

- Pluie de barbaque pour tous ! S'esclaffe Dylan.

- C'est pas finit ! Hurle Charzy.

Un bruit sourd se fait entendre. Un genre de « _klonk_ » qui fait vibrer le toit du véhicule. Le dernier trouffion s'est posé sur eux. Underwood et Charzy lèvent leurs armes, mais Dylan intervient aussitôt :

- Faites pas les cons ! Cette camionnette est blindée, si vous tirez là-dedans ça va tellement ricocher qu'on va se transformer en passoire !

Rasczak se tourne alors vers l'avant et s'adresse au copilote.

- Roskov, tu peux faire quelque chose ?

- Je peux essayer.

Le géant originaire de la Volga pose son M18T5 côté conducteur et saisit son arme de poing. Il ouvre la portière avec l'intention de tirer au hasard sur le toit, mais à peine a-t-il ouvert qu'une main extra-terrestre s'engouffre à l'intérieur. La main est armée, Roskov la saisit instantanément : il l'agrippe de toutes ses forces et tente de lui faire lâcher son arme en la tapant contre le plafond. Les lasers fusent, mais par chance, ne touchent que le pare-brise. William gueule sur ses camarades :

- Les gars, j'crois que Roskov a besoin d'aide !

L'intrépide Capitaine se redresse aussitôt. Il lâche son arme d'assaut, et s'assure que son fusil à pompe est toujours en bandoulière.

- J'y vais !

Tout en s'accrochant aux barres de sécurité de la fourgonnette, il se dirige vers l'arrière. D'une main, il se cramponne au rebord supérieur de la porte et de l'autre, au rebord du toit. La route défilant à toute vitesse sous ses pieds lui donne des sueurs froides. Au même moment, Roskov plante son couteau dans la main de l'alien, lui faisant lâcher l'arme. Après quoi, il arrache le dispositif qui relie la _pétoire des étoiles _au bracelet du fantassin. Ce dernier se débat tellement que Roskov doit lâcher prise. Le trouffion enlève la lame de sa main et entend du bruit derrière lui. Quand il voit Dylan grimper à l'arrière, il se retourne et se remet doucement sur pieds, restant accroupi pour garder l'équilibre. Il s'avance gentiment vers le capitaine.

Dylan réussit à se hisser sur le toit à temps. Remit aussitôt sur pied, il prend son fusil à pompe. Mais l'ennemi ne reste pas inactif ! Au moment où le canon pointe l'extra-terrestre, ce dernier envoie une gifle dans l'arme qui s'envole dans le décor. Dylan contre par un magnifique et puissant crochet du droit qui percute le trouffion en pleine face. Son casque s'arrache à moitié de sa tête, ce qui brouille sa vue. Le Capitaine se rue dessus avec un bon coup d'épaule, l'envoyant au tapis. Affalé sur le dos, le trouffion retire son casque et se relève. Face à lui, Dylan peut contempler de plus près le faciès de son ennemi.

- Toi, t'as pas une gueule de porte-bonheur !

Les soldats dans la camionnette s'inquiètent pour leur camarade. Charzy se décide à le rejoindre, mais Rasczak le met en garde :

- Attend fiston ! Je sais pas si tu pourras beaucoup l'aider. En plus c'est trop dangereux de tirer, tu pourrais l'toucher.

- Bordel… Y'a bien quelque chose à faire, non ?

Roskov leur réplique froidement :

- L'ennemi est occupé par le Capitaine, je peux tenter ma chance. William, ralenti !

Le bras gauche de Dylan se dresse sur le côté de son visage, bloquant la frappe de l'alien. Ce dernier retire sa patte, griffant au passage l'avant-bras de son adversaire. Enervé par ce _coup de pute_, Dylan shoote de toutes ses forces dans l'entre-jambe du trouffion, qui décolle de plusieurs centimètres et se retrouve à nouveau couché sur le dos. A ce moment, Roskov se dresse par la portière et remarque que l'alien est à sa portée. Il se cramponne à la camionnette tout en agrippant le fantassin par le cou. Ce dernier essaie de s'échapper de la poigne du colosse… Ce qu'il ne parvient pas à faire, étant déjà très épuisé et amoché.

Roskov le traine tout doucement contre lui. Tout en gardant la main sur son cou, il réussit à se rassoir sur son siège et fait chuter l'alien du toit qui tombe la tête la première. L'impact le tue sur le coup. Son corps inerte fait encore quelques roulades derrière la camionnette. Dylan souffle de soulagement et s'adresse au chauffeur :

- Arrête-toi deux secondes, le temps que j'revienne dedans ! …Hé Roskov ! Merci !

- Pas de quoi.

Une fois revenu, Dylan observe Valdez.

- Ca va mec ?

Valdez est pâle et transpire à grosses goûtes. Il lève les yeux vers le Capitaine et lui répond :

- J'ai connu mieux.

- T'es en état de choc, ma poule. Fais voir ta blessure… Tu peux bouger ton bras ?

- J'n'arrive pas à le lever, mais je le sens encore. Je peux aussi bouger mes doigts.

- Mmmhh… C'est luxé. William, redémarre et amènes-nous le plus loin possible. Ça m'étonnerait pas que d'autres de ces enfoirées se soient aussi lancés à nos trousses – il se retourna vers Valdez – on va te trouver un endroit calme et on va soigner ça. J'ai vu du matos de premier secours à l'avant. Ça va bien se passer.

Il jette un petit coup d'œil sur la route.

- On est sur l'Avenue South Grand, non ? J'ai comme l'impression que tu nous ramènes là où mon unité a pris sa dernière branlée en date !

- J'en sais rien Dylan, avant de vous trouver, notre groupe battait aussi en retraite. Alors soit on revenait se jeter dans la gueule du loup, soit on prenait cette route, qui était la seule praticable en véhicule !

Dylan soupire. Il sait très bien dans quelle direction ils progressent.

- Bon écoutez-moi, là où on va, c'est pas marrant. C'est justement de là qu'on vient avec Charzy. On va s'arrêter en plein cœur de Néo L.A., au croisement avec la 7ème ouest. Si la zone est connue pour être devenue l'un des quartiers les plus chauds de Néo L.A., c'est surtout devenu un secteur riche en présence extra-terrestre. On le sait, on s'y est battu. Notre premier objectif sera de trouver un endroit sécurisé : de un, pour administrer les premiers soins à Valdez. De deux, pour faire l'inventaire de nos équipements. Des questions ?

Underwood fait signe de la main :

- Oui une, mon capitaine : j'ai entendu par radio les affrontements que vous avez mené là-bas, vous avez fait comment pour vous barrer ?

- On a emprunté une jeep à un conducteur qui n'avait plus de tête. D'autres questions ?

- Pourquoi ne pas s'arrêter ici ? Demanda Rasczak. A t'entendre, c'est du suicide de revenir là-bas.

- Parce qu'une partie des forces auxquelles on vient d'échapper sont véhiculées par toutes sortes d'engins, alors on va pas gâcher notre miraculeuse échappatoire tant qu'on peut rouler. On a pris assez d'avance et on va en profiter. Ensuite, la dernière communication radio que j'ai entendu avant de paumer mon appareil, était que les forces ennemies se déplaçaient dans les autres zones où les troupes de l'EDF leur tenaient encore tête. Si j'ai vu juste – et j'espère que c'est le cas – on aura pas droit au gros morceau de leur armée juste une présence d'occupation basique nettoyant les zones après les affrontements. Ça veut pas dire qu'il faudra pas faire gaffe, alors je compte sur vous. Compris ?

Tous acquiescent d'un signe de tête. Dylan détache son bandana noir de sa tête et s'essuie le front avec. Il le renoue ensuite sur ses cheveux, dans le style « pirate » qu'il affectionne tant. Au contraire des autres soldats, il ne porte pas de casque. Pour lui, c'est plus une gêne qu'autre chose.

D'un geste las, il ramasse le M18T5 utilisé peu avant. Son bras gauche se pose sur une barre de sécurité tandis que ses yeux regardent vaguement le ciel, à travers la vitre brisée de la camionnette.

- Putain Duke, si seulement t'étais dans le coin…


	4. Chapitre 4 : Quartiers chauds !

**Chapitre 3 :**

Quartiers chauds !

Le hangar est vide. Plusieurs cageots de stockage trainent dans les coins, mais rien de plus. Duke est arrivé dans un dépôt inutilisé, désert de toute présence humaine ou alien. L'occasion pour lui de souffler un peu et de consulter sa console. Il pose son sac sur une caisse et sort son appareil.

_« Connexion en cours… veuillez patienter… »_

Les nouvelles données sont réjouissantes : la carte virtuelle expose de nouvelles possibilités pour se frayer un chemin, évitant un maximum les « _zones à hauts risques_ ». Ces présents conseils d'itinéraires se révèlent même surprenants ! A cent mètres de là, le musclé blondin devrait se rendre au Nightclub _« Biker's Bimbos »_. Cela le fait sourire mais l'explication est simple : il s'agit d'une _succursale officieuse_ par laquelle on peut accéder au garage Harley de la rue parallèle. L'occasion, ou plutôt la « _haute probabilité_ » (selon les termes de la console) de se dégoter un deux roues pour la suite de l'aventure.

- Une virée en chopper ? Cool…

La suite du parcours se précise. Après avoir remonté la 7ème, l'itinéraire se poursuit sur l'Avenue South Grand, avant de bifurquer à droite sur la 8ème. L'autoroute d'Harbor l'attendrait les bras ouverts puis le mettrait sur les rails direction Boonville seul patelin facilement accessible, avant les galères qui suivraient pour atteindre la zone militaire.

L'estimation de durée du trajet s'élève à sept heures. Peut-être une ou deux en moins si les voies ne sont pas excessivement obstruées.

Duke se met à chantonner :

- Born to be wiiiiiild !

S'il ne reste qu'à espérer que les sinistres de la guerre lui ont épargné au moins une moto, l'idée de cette future virée le stimule. Mais ce qu'il trouve de tout aussi jubilatoire, c'est cette indication _« Simon Koe's Gun Boutique »_ qui, instantanément, attire son œil. De surcroît, ce n'est pas situé très loin de sa position : sortie du hangar et première à gauche. Duke réalise que ce _bidule électronique_ est très pratique, les pages jaunes peuvent aller se recoucher.

- J'aime les gros flingues – et j'sais pas mentir !

Ensuite, il se risque à une connexion avec Graves mais sans grands espoirs. La tentative est un nouvel échec. Dans un accès de colère, le poing de Duke s'écrase sur la caisse en bois.

- Merde !

Gentiment, il retrouve son calme puis s'efforce de retenir l'itinéraire affiché. Il sort une bouteille d'eau pour se rafraichir le gosier et remet le tout dans son sac à dos. Remington en main, Nukem se dirige vers la porte de sortie. Cette dernière n'étant pas verrouillée, il l'ouvre en douceur et arrive sur une petite aire de stationnement. Le triste spectacle est tel qu'il l'a imaginé : voitures brûlées, bâtiments amochés, environnements partiellement détruits par les combats et pas âme qui vive. Un regard rapide sur la gauche lui fait repérer le « magasin miracle ».

- Hé hé hé, c'est l'heure de rendre la monnaie !

L'enseigne clignote à moitié et seul le _« Gun Boutique »_ brille encore. La double porte métallique a été défoncée, ce qui laisse présager une bien malheureuse rupture de stock chez ce bon vieux Simon. Cette éventualité n'ôte pas à Duke l'espérance d'y dénicher quelque chose de – selon ses termes - _foutrement captivant_. Au pire, il dénicherait bien quelques munitions en plus pour ses armes.

Tel un crabe guerrier qui aurait un fusil à la place d'une pince, il se déplace de côté en scrutant soigneusement le secteur. Arrivé à l'entrée, il se penche légèrement sur la droite et constate que le couloir d'entrée est aussi calme que l'aire de stationnement. Le blondinet à la coupe brosse ne saurait dire si c'est un bon ou un mauvais présage, mais qu'importe ! N'étant pas du genre à trainer, il s'engage dans la boutique d'un pas assuré. La fin du couloir débouche sur une grande pièce remplie de petits rayons d'un mètre cinquante de haut.

Au moment où il y entre, un tir impacte le mur à vingt centimètres de sa tête. La réaction « nukième » ne se fait pas attendre, son Remington crache trois tirs qui déchiquètent le bois des étalages. Duke n'a pas vu son ennemi et a tiré un peu au hasard, là où il estimait être l'origine de l'attaque. Sans perdre de temps, il fonce se mettre à l'abri derrière le premier rayon.

- Ca va swinguer connard !

Alors qu'il se prépare à lancer une seconde offensive, une voix se fait entendre :

- Arrêtez, arrêtez ! Je vous ai pris pour un des leurs !

Duke relève la tête. La policière a baissé son arme et tend la main gauche en signe d'arrêt des hostilités.

- Ca pour une surprise ! S'exclame Nukem.

En se relevant, sa tête pivote gentiment à gauche puis à droite, afin d'inspecter les lieux. Nulle autre présence ne se manifeste, aussi revient-il poser son attention sur cette nouvelle rencontre.

- Pas blessée ma biche ?

La policière écarquille les yeux devant tant de goujaterie.

- Je suis désolée pour la méprise mais ce n'est pas la peine d'être inconvenant !

- « In-con-ve-nant », répète Duke, en marquant bien la pause entre chaque syllabe. On m'l'avait encore jamais faite celle-là. T'es seule ?

Elle parait à bout de nerf et apeurée. Néanmoins, la présence de Duke semble la rassurer un peu.

- Oui, on a été séparé avec mon unité dès que l'invasion a sérieusement commencé. J'ai tenté de revenir au poste le plus proche, mais c'était un tel carnage que finalement, j'ai préféré rester discrète. Ça fait environ 24 heures que j'me planque ici. Quand j'suis arrivée, toute l'artillerie avait déjà été pillée.

- Bonne nouvelle, le canon est d'retour ! T'a plus rien à craindre !

- Vous pensez sérieusement que c'est le moment de faire ce genre de bla…

Sa phrase s'interrompt au moment elle examine son interlocuteur plus en détail. Le sourcil gauche de Duke se lève en guise d'interrogation.

- Un problème donzelle ?

- C'est-à-dire que… En fait… Je me demandais… Non, je dois halluciner, c'est pas possible !

- Du tout poulette, ces muscles d'aciers sont bien réels.

Pour la première fois, la policière lâche un petit rire bref alors que Duke reste impassible, le coin de sa bouche souriant imperceptiblement.

- Tu m'as reconnu, c'est ça ? Demande-t-il.

- Heu… Vous êtes le fameux Duke « Nukem » St-John ? C'est bien vous ?

- Ma beauté m'a trahi j'imagine.

L'effet de surprise est tel qu'elle est sur le point de lâcher son pistolet.

- Mais on vous a tous vu disparaître en direct ! Les communiqués d'presse du gouvernement vous disaient officiellement disparu ! Tout le monde vous croyait mort, comment vous avez réussi à … ?

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, étant un peu sous le choc.

- Tout l'monde peut pas être aussi bon qu'moi…

Il glousse un peu et demande :

- Et moi, à qui j'ai affaire ?

- Sergent Instructrice Debbie Callahan de la police de Néo L.A., répond-t-elle d'une voix éteinte par l'effarement.

- Une flic… Et dire que j'ai oublié mes menottes…

Sans ajouter un mot, Duke entreprend une petite marche entre les rayons. Tout est vide. Les vitrines cassées et certains étalages renversés sont tout ce que la boutique a à offrir. Son visage passe de la phase « mec sûr de lui et satisfait » à « pas content du tout ». Debbie remarque le changement de mine.

- Si vous cherchez des armes, lui dit-elle, j'ai regroupé tout ce qui restait dans le local sécurisé derrière le comptoir. C'est pas un arsenal de bataillon mais y'a de quoi s'équiper correctement. Suivez-moi !

Duke la suit - non sans lorgner sur son postérieur – en espérant trouver de quoi « faire le plein ». En effet, son fusil à pompe est presque vide. S'il pouvait au moins se refaire une bonne réserve de munitions, alors son petit détour chez Simon n'aurait pas servi à rien. Ils arrivent devant la porte du local. Debbie entre un code sur le pavé numérique, un petit « bip » accompagné d'une lueur verte indique que la pièce est accessible.

- Comment tu connais le code ?

- Oh, Simon était un vieil ami à mon père, répond-t-elle de façon évasive. Quand on a ce genre de contact, on connaît deux trois astuces pratiques.

- Mmmhhh… fait Duke en souriant.

Le ton ironique n'échappe pas à Debbie.

- Quoi ? Vous insinuez quoi ?!

- Ton père, il foutait quoi dans les quartiers chauds ?

Debbie ne se débine pas et regarde ce « mâle primitif » droit dans les yeux. Enfin ce qu'elle imagine être les yeux de Duke derrières ses lunettes de soleil.

- Il connaissait ce coin bien avant ce … – elle chercha le mot pendant quelques secondes – dépérissement ! Et Simon était quelqu'un de très renommé et très calé dans son domaine. Beaucoup de policiers, agents de sécurité ou militaires de carrière venaient se fournir chez lui, dont mon père ! Alors vos insinuations d'obsédé, vous vous les…

Duke l'interrompt en douceur, presque amicalement.

- Du calme bébé. Chacun est libre de faire c'qu'il lui chante.

Sa voix exprime le plus profond « je-m'en-foutisme » vis-à-vis de l'explication que s'évertue à lui donner la policière. L'impression se renforce lorsqu''il lui passe nonchalamment devant afin de constater les armes stockées. Callahan en est stupéfiée, tant l'attitude de Duke lui paraît outrancière. A deux doigts de faire une crise de nerfs, elle se souvient néanmoins que cet armoire à glace est le seul être à qui elle a parlé depuis le début des attaques. Avec résignation, elle se contente d'un silence forcé et observe Duke du coin de l'œil. Ce dernier examine peu à peu la réserve.

- Pipebombs… Pistolets mitrailleurs… Fusils à pompes…

Posément, ses yeux analysent chaque arme disponible, il prend son temps. Derrière lui, Debbie commence à perdre patience. Main gauche sur la hanche, elle s'adresse à Duke :

- Bon et après ? Demande-t-elle. Une fois transformés en chars d'assauts, on fera quoi ?

Tout en continuant sa revue, Nukem répond :

- Après ? J'leur imprime la marque d'mes bottes sur la gueule ! Et on se barre les deux au bord de la plage passer du bon temps ensemble.

La policière s'attend à quelque chose de plus mais s'aperçoit rapidement que le plan de Duke vient d'être exposé dans sa totalité.

- C'est tout ? Rien qu'ça ? Une force sortie d'on ne sait où déclenche l'apocalypse et vous, avec votre grosse voix rauque de dur à cuire, tout c'que vous trouvez à dire c'est – imitant la voix de Duke – _j'vais les buter et après crack crack boum boum _! Non mais vous rigolez ou quoi ?

Cette fois-ci, Nukem perd patience.

- Ecoute minette, mon job, c'est botter des culs - pas faire la causette. Et tout le monde veut voir Duke et son gros calibre en action ! Si tu penses être mieux ailleurs, tu la fermes et tu t'casses. Si tu veux vivre, t'arrête de m'casser les couilles !

La réplique est tellement cinglante et spontanée que Debbie se tait sur le champ. Elle est même un peu impressionnée. Faut dire que monsieur muscle n'a incontestablement pas l'air de rigoler ! Et quand il dit - si sûr de lui-même - qu'il va « leur botter le cul », elle n'arrive pas à croire que c'est faux. Tout compte fait, elle n'est peut-être pas si mal lotie avec Duke. C'est du moins la réflexion qu'elle se fait.

- Je suis désolée, je suis un peu nerveuse…

Duke ne daigne même pas répondre et continue de fouiller. Par chance, les caisses stockées au fond sont pleines de munitions, cependant, avant d'aller allégrement piocher dedans, il se dit qu'il faut déjà être en mesure de pouvoir en transporter. Ça tombe bien, la policière a aussi pris la peine de rassembler tout le matériel lié à l'équipement : poches de magasin pour tous types d'armes, poches « fourre-tout », divers holsters… Sans oublier les sacs à dos « American Black Eagle », bien plus adapté au combat que la daube qu'il a sur le dos. En se débrouillant bien, il y a possibilité de se monter un harnais conséquent sans être handicapant pour l'action. Elle est peut-être casse-bonbon la gazelle, mais plutôt débrouillarde. En tout cas pour l'instant.

Debbie retente la causette :

- Vous trouvez c'que vous voulez ?

- Ouais y'a de quoi s'amuser. Plus de matos, c'est plus de culs d'bottés !

Étrangement, la satisfaction de Duke lui va droit au cœur. Comme si elle prenait son contentement pour un compliment lui étant adressé personnellement.

- Bon et bien si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, je suis pas loin je vais garder l'entrée.

- T'es sûre que tu vas t'nir ? T'as pas l'air en forme !

- Oh… Fait-elle vaguement, je me suis enfermée dans le local pour dormir. J'ai réussi à pioncer quatre ou cinq heures. Et puis si jamais, vous êtes là non ?

- Tu l'as dit.

_Elle est solide._

Toujours en prenant son temps, Nukem fait ses choix et réorganise son équipement. Le holster du pistolet mitrailleur prend la place du Glock sur la cuisse droite. Ce dernier déménage sur la cuisse gauche. Deux pochettes magasins pour Glock viennent se fixer sur chaque bretelle du harnais. Juste en dessous, toujours sur les bretelles, même configuration ou presque : des deux côtés, deux poches magasins pour pistolet mitrailleur dont le modèle est un HK MP8 version raccourci, calibre 4.6. A la taille, grosse poche munition sur la gauche, dans laquelle peuvent tenir une bonne trentaine de cartouches pour Remington. Il transite ensuite le contenu du premier sac à dos dans le nouveau American Black Eagle. Au passage, une petite barre protéinée finit dans son estomac.

Duke tourne la tête vers une autre partie de la réserve.

- Je vous avais oublié mes chéries !

Son unique pipebomb ne reste pas longtemps seule : trois autres viennent lui tenir compagnie, dans cette grande poche située à côté des cartouches de Remington.

Le voilà paré.

Postée à l'entrée, Debbie n'a pas bougé. Arme à la main, assise et appuyée contre le mur intérieur, elle observe l'extérieur attentivement. Pour l'instant, c'est plutôt calme dans le coin et ça ne la gêne pas. Moins elle voit ces sales faces, mieux elle se porte. Du moment que c'est tranquille, autant rester là. Après tout, elle est flic pas soldat. Bigre, l'EDF n'a qu'à faire son boulot ! Au nom de quoi devrait-elle aller risquer sa peau, alors qu'une partie gigantesque des caisses de l'état est versée dans la défense militaire ? Les hommes en bleu sont formés pour ce genre de situation. Alors chacun son rôle et les moutons seront bien gardés.

- Tout est ok ici ?

Debbie sursaute.

- Hein ? …Heu… Oui, oui. Rien à signaler, plutôt bon signe, non ?

- Quand des têtes d'anus débarquent de l'espace pour foutre la merde, y'a jamais de bons signes.

Argument imparable.

- Heu… Oui… Sans doutes…

Elle regarde vaguement dehors et revient sur Duke.

- Donc pour la suite ? Pas de changement à votre… Programme ?

- Pas un seul. Je vais rejoindre le Général Graves et fumer tous ceux qui seront sur ma route. Si tu veux me suivre, fais-toi discrète.

Sur le coup, ça l'embête un peu : elle apprécierait fortement ne plus être seule, mais elle rechigne à foutre les pieds dans ce merdier. Le peu qu'elle a déjà vu lui est amplement suffisant.

- J'doute pas de vos qualités au combat mais j'veux pas vous ralentir. Je vais rester ici pour le moment, et garder le stock. Y'aura peut-être d'autres personnes qui auront besoin d's'équiper.

- Ouais, probablement.

Duke s'approche de la sortie. Avant de mettre un pied dehors, il examine la rue et recherche la direction qu'il droit prendre, tout en se remémorant les indications de la carte. S'il voit juste, le Biker's Bimbo est cents mètres plus loin, dans la prochaine ruelle à droite. Il fait un mouvement de charge avec son fusil à pompe, tourne la tête vers Debbie et, juste avant de s'engager à l'extérieur, il lui dit :

- Si jamais, la proposition pour la plage tient toujours !

Elle ne répond pas mais sourit. Cet homme n'est pas très fin, mais au moins il sait changer les idées. Même si, évidemment, ces dernières sont loin d'être les plus raffinées… Elle finit par répondre :

- Bonne chance ! … Et crevez-en un maximum !

Duke sourit à son tour :

- Ils n'ont aucunes chances !

Légèrement baissé, il s'engage sur l'aire de stationnement, l'œil alerte et l'arme prête à faire parler la poudre.

Dancing Club et autres surprises…

La température de ce début d'automne n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus inconfortable. Certes, il fait encore chaud à Néo L.A., mais si on n'est pas trop chargé, c'est supportable. Somme toute, on a un temps idéal pour porter un débardeur et des lunettes de soleil. En revanche, le cafouillis obstruant la rue, c'est sacrément déplaisant ! Si on rajoute une importante potentialité de trouffions planqués prêts à jouer un mauvais tour, l'été indien se transforme en chaudière californienne ! La sueur sur le dos de Duke en témoigne. Accroupi et courant d'une voiture à une autre, longeant les murs quand ce n'est pas trop à découvert, restant discret au maximum, Nukem ne se ménage pas. Non pas que les séances de « feu libre » le rebutent si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il ne se donnerait pas tout ce mal et chercherait à ferrailler à la première occasion. Cependant, il doit rejoindre Graves au plus vite. Pas de temps à perdre.

Pour l'instant, il a de la chance : pas de présence ennemie dans la ruelle, et il voit déjà l'entrée du Biker's Bimbo. Un regard furtif par-dessus son épaule lui assure que ses arrières sont sans danger. A l'avant, même chose ou presque : il n'y a plus que quelques voitures dévastées et éparpillées. Rien qui ne l'empêche d'arriver rapidement au dancing club. Il pourrait sprinter mais dans une situation où il se doit de réagir vite, une transpiration abondante pourrait entraver une réaction adéquate.

C'est un homme avec une arme bien épaulée, l'œil observateur et le pas assuré qui arrive devant le Biker's Bimbo. La façade est conforme à l'idée qu'il s'en était faite un peu avant : grandes vitrines, rideaux cachant l'intérieur, affiches aguicheuses avec streap-teaseuses et grosses cylindrées. Bref, l'endroit classique évoquant le cliché du biker : épaules larges, bide à bière et un goût prononcé pour les nichons siliconés, le diesel et les gilets en cuirs.

- Avec un peu de chance, y'aura même du Motorhead qui tourne en fond !

Calmement, il pousse la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvre sans accroc. Une faible lumière éclaire la pièce d'entrée : guichet à droite et rampe sur la gauche pour monter à la salle du dancing. A priori, il y a eut moins de casse ici que dans le magasin d'armes. Si ce n'est les flyers étalés parterre, pas de dégâts visibles ou de signes de grabuge. Pour Duke, cela peut signifier deux choses : soit ce genre d'endroit n'intéresse personne lorsque des extra-terrestres attaquent, soit le coin est bien protégé… Ou les deux à la fois !

Que ce soit bien défendu, Duke ne juge pas l'idée absurde : connaissant bien le milieu, il sait à quel point les divers Motorcycle Club du sud des USA ont réussi à développer leurs « sous sociétés », au point d'avoir créé des « économies parallèles ». Quant à leurs puissances de frappes, si elle était autrefois limitée à celle du gang mafieux classique, elle n'a fait qu'accroître depuis ses dix dernières années. Une réponse musclée à divers lobbyistes qui ont tenté d'abolir le deuxième amendement de la constitution des Etats-Unis. Le message de retour a été très clair : supprimez-nous ce droit fondamental et les balles vont pleuvoir ! A ce moment, le gouvernement était en perte de vitesse, rendu impopulaire suite à des mesures jugées « anti-constitutionnelles », « archi centralisatrices, allant à l'encontre de la souveraineté du pays et des états ». Il s'en est fallu de peu pour que le pays ne sombre dans une guerre civile. Ainsi, l'establishment politique n'a pas osé appliquer avec trop de zèle ses nouveaux préceptes.

Mais les MC n'ont pas été seuls à se développer de cette façon : tout ce que les états du sud comptent comme clubs, gangs ou groupuscules (d'une certaine envergure) ont suivit la même voie. Certains états, comme la Californie, ont même officieusement tolérés la création d'une milice populaire, ayant comme vocation le respect de la constitution des Pères Fondateurs. Autant dire que les relations avec certains corps fédéraux sont restées tendues. Néanmoins, lorsque la situation l'a exigé, ce beau monde a su pleinement coopérer - contre l'armada du docteur Proton notamment. Toutefois, l'arrivée des petits bonhommes verts ne tend pas à rendre cette situation moins chaotique : Nukem imagine déjà la défiance des milices envers l'armée régulière et l'Earth Defense Force, jugés incapables d'apporter une réponse efficiente aux menaces. Il peut difficilement leur donner tort, car après tout le Deus Ex Machina de cette histoire, c'est à nouveau Duke…

…Un Duke à l'entrée dans un dancing club. Normal.

Le silence est roi ici, aucun son suspect ne vient alerter sa vigilance. Personne derrière le comptoir, pas même une bière, un flingue ou un dollar. Nada. Il s'engage sur la rampe à gauche et rejoint un couloir sombre sur la droite. Lumière vacillante, odeur de renfermé. Il continue et arrive dans la partie jeux du club billard au milieu de la pièce et arcades diverses contre les murs. Soudain, un effluve âcre lui arrive aux narines. Ca lui rappelle à la fois le bacon passé de date et la décomposition végétale ! Sa concentration remonte en flèche, c'est pas une odeur qu'on s'attend à retrouver dans un dancing club, même délabré ! Un petit couinement suivit de quelques grognements se font entendre et ça semble venir des toilettes. Aussitôt, Duke se colle contre le mur juste à côté de la porte des WC. Là il le sent, _ça va chier !_ Il ne sait juste pas à quel point. La porte sort de ses gonds et s'écrase contre le billard. Un cri qui rappelle le porc retentit dans toute la pièce. Duke fait deux pas en arrière, mais continue de pointer son arme. Ce qui sort de l'encadrement dépasse encore plus l'entendement que les trouffions qu'il a réduit en charpie !

Le premier truc qu'il remarque, c'est la tenue de flic de Néo L.A, surmontée d'une étrange face où les canines inférieures ressortent de la gueule et se recourbent au-dessus du groin. Ces dernières sont accompagnées des canines supérieures, elles aussi recourbées vers le haut. Ce qui retient son attention en deuxième lieu, c'est la carrure musclée à l'extrême et la peau brune légèrement velue. La troisième et dernière chose qui ne passe pas outre son observation, c'est le fusil à pompe que cette chose a entre les mains. Duke ne perd pas son sang froid.

- Jolie robe gros lard !

Surpris, le porc humain tourne la tête dans la direction de Duke, faisant voir à ce dernier, l'espace d'une seconde, le reste de sa gueule de cochon. Yeux injectés de sang, crête rappelant les sangliers, mais surtout : des épaules si remontées et des trapèzes tellement énormes que la bête ne semble pas avoir de cou ! L'espèce de mutant phacochère lève son arme mais le blondinet est plus rapide. Son Remington dégueule la mort tel un malade ayant une gastro-entérite ! D'ailleurs, tous ce qui reste de la tête du porcoflic s'approche assez d'un dégueulis moitié liquide, moitié morceaux.

- T'es beau quand tu crèves.

Toujours en position, Duke reste prêt à prolonger, si nécessaire, sa fabrication express de chili con carne. Mais la chance le talonne encore et aucune autre surprise ne survient. De même façon que sa première rencontre avec l'alien, il s'approche du macchabée pour l'examiner attentivement. Et effectivement, _ces enfoirés sont vraiment balèzes !_ S'il l'a déjà remarqué quand le porc est sorti des chiottes, il s'en rend encore mieux compte maintenant : cette musculature est outrancière, difforme. Pour Duke, même un bodybuilder shooté aux testicules de taureau reproducteur n'arriverait pas à ce résultat. Quant à ses mains, elles ne sont composées que de trois gros doigts dont les extrémités évoquent immanquablement de la corne de sabot. Sabots qu'on retrouve d'ailleurs en guise de pieds. Cette chose était sans doute humaine auparavant. Ce qui explique pourquoi elle porte cette tenue… Qui a craqué de presque toutes ses coutures. Même les bottes en cuirs n'ont pas supporté la transformation Nukem n'en voit que la partie entourant la cheville, le reste ayant dû être arraché lors de la métamorphose.

- Je suis un tueur de classe atomique !

Sans s'attarder, il fait une rapide inspection des commodités pour garantir que rien de plus n'en surgira, et direction garage de l'établissement. Le bâtiment regorge certainement d'autres indésirables, ce qui embête un peu l'homme au débardeur rouge : quitte à perdre du temps, autant tomber sur une streap-teaseuse ! Un souhait qui pourrait bien se réaliser, car à voir les indications sur les murs, le coin mécano est derrière la salle de dancing.

Le bar est étonnement bien rangé. Si ce n'est quelques bouteilles de bière qui trainent dans les coins, l'allure générale de la pièce est correcte. Ce bar annexe du dancing club est fait pour ceux qui préfèrent boire et rire grassement avec leurs amis, plutôt que d'être agressé par une musique assourdissante. Bref, un endroit calme, comme il en existe tant en Californie, pour siroter paisiblement sa binouze bien fraîche, servie par une jolie bimbo. Celui qui aurait du mal avec la boisson à base de houblon y aurait également sa place : les étagères sont garnies d'une pelée d'autres breuvages qui font le bonheur de tous les sérial-noceurs. Un jack des plus classiques qui soit ? Un arrache gueule du Mexique suintant le jus de piment ? Une vodka mélangée à de la merde archi sucrée et chimique venant d'on ne sait où ?

_« Au Biker's Bimbo, la gueule de bois c'est votre affaire –  
mais la façon d'y parvenir, c'est la nôtre ! Alors n'attendez plus :  
Laissez-vous abreuver par nos créatures de rêve !_

- Attouchement non rémunérés passible d'amende - »

Assurément, un bidasse de l'EDF vous dirait que c'est le meilleur endroit pour se détendre. Mais maintenant, il raviserait son jugement. L'atmosphère y est tendue, les mains sont crispées sur toutes sortes de flingues et les gouttes de sueur perlent des cuirs chevelus. Faites tomber une casserole là au milieu et vous êtes sûrs que les canons cracheront instantanément du plomb. Un peu au hasard certainement. Parce que si les mecs qui occupent le bar sont des durs, ils manquent cruellement de sang-froid. Les règlements de compte entre gangs, ça les connaît peut-être. Au même titre, les actions musclées pour faire respecter leur emprise sur un territoire, c'est dans leurs cordes. Mais une invasion alien l'est déjà moins. Et ça l'est encore moins quand ces mêmes mecs viennent d'ouïr un cortège de bruits qui ferait pâlir un vétéran. Une porte sortant de ses gonds s'est faite entendre jusqu'à la rue d'en face, un hurlement de truie a ébranlé le dancing club, puis un final de coups de feu mélangés à des bruits écœurants de viandes grasses déchirées ont ponctués le concert. _Alors faut pas déconner, hein !_ Ce qui les rassure encore moins, c'est ce foutu seul accès au bar couloir légèrement en pente (faut bien grimper un peu avant la bière - question de mérite) sans aucunes portes ou barrières.

Leur seul avantage, c'est l'arrivée : l'incongru qui surgirait dans ce temple de la picole devrait encore pivoter sur la droite pour se diriger vers le bar - ce qui leur permet d'avoir un angle supplémentaire avant une ligne de tir. Partant du mur, le bar est en forme de carré, tel un autel sacré où s'amassent les vaguement croyants comme les fervents pratiquants. Bref, un endroit idéal pour un _ « bastion de la dernière chance »_. Alors que fait-on dans un cas pareil ? Et bien on se planque derrière le comptoir bien sûr ! Et on donne quelques instructions à la meute (en chuchotant) :

- Bon les gars, on a pas d'idée claire sur c'qu'on a entendu, et on n'sait pas si ça va s'diriger vers nous. Tant qu'on a pas été vu, j'veux pas entendre un seul bruit, pas un seul mot, et le premier qui lâche une caisse servira d'appât. Si y'en a un qui veut m'dire quelque chose, il me fait signe et parle qu'une fois que je l'y autorise. C'est compris ?

Ses neuf compagnons hochent la tête en signe d'approbation. A vrai dire, les choix sont particulièrement restreints… Cependant deux raisons en particulier les poussent à accepter premièrement, ça n'a pas l'air drôle de se faire trucider par les aliens. Deuxièmement, ce serait encore moins drôle de se faire étriper par Tonton Costello. Ce vieux hibou à la cinquantaine bien tassée pourrait encore vous briser la nuque d'une main. Quand on rencontre Costello, difficile de l'oublier ! Si son accoutrement et son allure générale n'ont rien de très différents du biker lambda, son faciès s'imprime rudement dans les rétines : des yeux bleus acier, un grand front ridé et menaçant, des cheveux gris et, comme Duke, coiffés en brosse. Mais ce qui marque le plus est la partie inférieure de son visage : son bouc grisonnant met en relief une mâchoire et un menton aussi carrés qu'il puisse être chez un homme. Un Terminator à la retraite n'aurait pas une autre tête ! Son autorité naturelle n'a été que très rarement contestée et les rares fois où c'est arrivé, ça a toujours été bref. Ainsi, quand Tonton te dit de la boucler, tu ne te fais pas prier et tu la fermes dare-dare !

Une fois le Remington rechargé, Duke s'avance vers le passage du fond menant à la salle de dancing. Mais juste avant de s'y risquer, il constate un couloir parallèle à celui qu'il veut emprunter. Légèrement en pente, ce dernier mène à un autre bar du Biker's Bimbo. La question se pose : ignorer et avancer sans détour ? Ou y faire une brève inspection, et s'assurer qu'il n'y a pas dans ce bar une horde de connard pouvant le prendre à revers ? Duke aime bien assurer ses arrières, il prend la deuxième option, et s'engage dans le couloir.

Tonton Costello se redresse légèrement et pose son fusil winchester sur le bar. Le canon pointe l'entrée. Une goutte de sueur coule le long de sa tempe. Le premier trouduc qui se pointe, il le fume. A ses côtés, les mecs et les deux gonzesses sont prêts : les mp5s, ak-47 et colts parés à cracher la mort ! Bordel, il va pleuvoir tellement de balles que cette putain de maison sera inondée de plombs pour l'éternité ! La résignation a prit le pas sur l'anxiété ils sont prêt pour un baroud d'honneur.

Nukem trouve ce silence anormal. On sent une tension dans l'air. Cette tension il la connaît bien, il s'y est confronté plusieurs fois dans un passé pas si lointain. Sa main gauche lâche la garde avant du Remington et plonge dans l'une des poches de son gilet. Quand la main ressort, elle tient une pipepomb. La progression reprend mais de façon lente et concentrée. Arrivé au bout, il n'y a plus qu'à pencher la tête pour examiner l'intérieur. Facile, non ? Pourtant quelque chose le retient. L'instinct ? Le sixième sens ? Une voix divine ? Il ne sait pas trop ce qui le freine à exposer sa gueule là-dedans. Il patiente quelque secondes de plus et se force à bailler pour décongestionner les oreilles. C'est alors qu'il perçoit un bruit familier, une sorte de « clic ». Mais un « clic » très typique ! Un « clic » évoquant fortement le levier de sous-garde d'un certain modèle de carabine : une des « pétoires de Far West » qu'il affectionne tant. Demi soulagement pour Duke qui réalise une chose : à moins que les têtes de sphincters venus de l'espace aient décidés de jouer au cow-boy armés de winchesters, celui ou ceux qui se planquent là-dedans sont natifs de la planète bleue. Gardant sa pipebomb en main (on n'est jamais sûr de rien, après-tout), il se décide à parler avant de tout exploser, ce qui est exceptionnel de sa part !

- Il me semble pas qu'les enculés de l'espace se servent des flingues que vous avez. Si on évitait d'leur mâcher le travail en s'entretuant ?

Pas de réponse. Duke inspire lentement et reprend :

- J'ai assez de pipebomb pour faire sauter votre putain de bar d dans les 15 secondes. Et les enfoirés qui m'répondent pas, j'les vois pas comme des amis. Comprendo ?

Un des hommes de Costello se risque à lui chuchoter un conseil :

- Hey Costel'… Si ce mec a fait la peau au monstre qu'on a entendu, on devrait peut-être s'mettre de son côté. En plus, il a pas l'air de plaisanter…

Tout en chuchotant, le boss lui répond :

- J'n'avais pas ordonné de la boucler, petit con ?

- …Mais ?

- Ta gueule !

Se redressant gentiment, il décide de répondre à Duke.

- T'es plein de sagesse on dirait ! Mais qu'est-ce qui m'dit que t'es pas en train d'essayer de nous entuber ?

- T'es encore vivant.

Costello se marre de bon cœur.

- Mec, soit t'es un abruti prétentieux irrécupérable, soit t'a des putain d'couilles d'éléphant ! En tout cas, c'est pas avec ces fils de pute d'E.T. que j'me serais marré comme ça. C'est bon, viens ! On va pas faire parler la poudre avec toi.

Un autre de ses hommes intervient :

- Bordel t'es cinglé ou quoi ? Une vanne et t'es sur que le mec est clean ? T'a perdu l'esp…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, son nez explosé et sa lèvre supérieur ouverte ne l'aidant pas à articuler. Grande nouvelle ! Les coups de boules du Boss n'ont rien perdu de leur efficacité !

- Traite-moi encore une fois de cinglé, morveux, et j'te jure que t'aura plus jamais à te soucier de carence de fer…

Toutes les paires de yeux du groupe sont tournées vers le malheureux. Deux expressions sont exprimées sur ces visages : un sincère « _désolé mais si t'étais pas si con, t'aurais évité ça_ », la deuxième se borne à un mépris discret. Tonton Costello s'essuie le front avec un mouchoir. En se tournant vers l'entrée du bar, il remarque un mec en débardeur rouge sacrément large et armé jusqu'aux dents. De la main droite, il tient son fusil à pompe en l'air, le canon posé sur son épaule. Sa main gauche est restée le long de son corps et tient une sorte de tube gris. Le blondinet a un petit sourire et un sourcil relevé.

- Jolie coup de boule, l'ancêtre.

- Merci, ça fait longtemps que j'aurais du le remettre à sa place. C'est avec ce joujou grisâtre que tu voulais tout faire sauter ? Demande-t-il en pointant le tube de l'index.

- Ouais, fait Nukem en regardant sa pipebomb. Ce joujou et ses frères jumeaux qui attendent tranquillement dans ma poche. Ca fait longtemps que vous êtes terrés ici ?

- Depuis le début de ce foutu bordel en fait. On a pas mal de gars qui se sont barrés dès que ça a commencé à chauffer ils espéraient trouver une protection plus efficace aux côtés des troupes de l'EDF qui sont vite arrivés. Mais quand on voit les branlés qu'ils ramassent, j'me dis qu'on a bien fait d'se la jouer discret. Et toi tu viens d'où ?

- Longue histoire, répond Duke en soupirant. Je dois rejoindre une grande pompe de l'armée sur la côte, pas loin de la faille.

- T'es militaire ?

- J'l'étais. Disons que je suis en freelance depuis que j'ai effacé Proton de la réalité.

Costello sourit imperceptiblement et garde le silence quelques secondes. L'allure de Nukem a bien fait 'tilt' dans une partie de sa mémoire, mais sans réussir à bien le recadrer. Il aura suffit que Proton soit évoqué pour que tout se mette en place dans sa caboche. Et après quelques secondes de silence, ses yeux s'illuminent :

- Hahaha Duke Nukem ! J'aurais du te reconnaître tout de suite ! Tu reviens d'entre les morts, c'est ça ? Ca te prend souvent de disparaître en pleine émission et revenir au beau milieu de la merde ?

Au tour du blondinet de glousser.

- Le chemin de la gloire est parsemé d'embûches !

- Tu l'as dis ! Costello se tourne vers ses hommes. Servez à boire à notre invité, ce qu'il veut c'est Tonton qui offre ! Tu prendras bien un verre, Duke ?

- C'est l'heure d'ma p'tite mousse. Répond-il en posant son fusil à pompe sur le bar.

Ethan, un des hommes du boss, sort une canette de bière du frigo et la lance à Nukem. Ce dernier la rattrape d'une main, la décapsule et la bois d'une traite. Le tout suivit d'un rot tonitruant qui n'aurait rien à envier aux couinements assourdissants du porc qu'il a déglingué cinq minutes plus tôt. La canette se fait broyer d'une main et est négligemment lancée parterre.

- A ta santé, Duke !

- Merci. Il reprend son fusil à pompe en main. Bon j'vais pas tourner autours du pot, j'ai pas trop d'temps à perdre. Il m'faut une bécane pour rejoindre Boonville ! Vous avez ça ici ?

Tonton Costello se gratte pensivement le menton, tandis que ses hommes se regardent un peu perplexes. C'est peut-être Duke Nukem, mais oser demander sans vergogne une moto au boss… Et gratuitement pendant qu'il y est ? Cet embarras flottant n'échappe pas au botteur de cul qui continue :

- J'vais vous la faire courte : vous avez neuf chances sur dix de crever dans les jours qui viennent. L'EDF se mange une raclée et vous pourrez pas t'nir éternellement ici. J'sais pas si t'en aura encore quelque à chose à foutre de tes bécanes quand tu seras refroidi, mais maintenant je suis votre meilleure chance de survie.

- Tu comptes sauver le monde à toi tout seul ? Balance un des sous-fifres.

Duke tourne la tête vers son nouvel interlocuteur.

- Si j'avais voulu entendre un trou du cul, j'aurais pété.

Le sous-fifre retourne dans le silence qu'il n'aurait jamais dû quitter. Costello se marre et revient poser ses yeux sur Duke.

- Je suis bien conscient de tout ça, mec. Et franchement, te filer une Harley ça m'dérange pas. C'est plutôt le raffut que tu vas faire en partant qui m'inquiète. La stratégie de la discrétion, ça nous a bien réussi jusque là.

Nukem s'approche gentiment du boss. Malgré l'aspect intimidant du botteur de fesses qui lui noue les trippes, Costello garde la tête haute, en se gardant toutefois de prendre un air qui pourrait être considéré comme défiant. Il a de l'amour propre mais pas de tendances suicidaires. Duke approche son visage à quelques centimètres de l'ancêtre. Foncièrement, il n'a rien contre le vieux - qu'il trouve plutôt sympathique d'ailleurs. Mais ses réflexions à la con commencent à lui courir.

- T'a pas encore compris que je suis une des cibles prioritaires de ces fils de pute ? T'a d'jà oublié que je suis celui qu'on enlève en direct pour qu'on s'assure que je n'sois pas là pour enfoncer nos ennemis dans la merde ? Et t'a pas non-plus pensé qu'une fois que je sortirais d'ici, l'attention sera braquée sur moi et pas sur ton fief de mes couilles ?

Costello remarque qu'il a inconsciemment reprit sa winchester en main. Il n'en a rien montré, mais quand le monsieur aux lunettes de soleil vous a dans sa mire (même si ce n'est que verbal), ça vous fout plus les miquettes qu'un bataillon d'envahisseurs hideux. Duke remarque la main droite du boss crispée sur la poignée de l'arme.

- Calmos, c'est pas mon genre de trouer les alliés. Mais là tu m'emmerdes ! Fous-toi dans le crâne que plus vite je rejoins les forces de défense, et plus vite nos amis de l'espace se transformeront en souvenir.

Tonton grisonnant souffle gentiment. Après-tout, la situation pourrait difficilement être pire. Lui et son groupe sont bien conscients que leur mini-résistance est vouée à être brève. C'est même un miracle d'être encore en un seul morceau. Mais en restant passif, la chance ne durerait pas éternellement, Costello en est conscient. Montrer les crocs et établir un périmètre sécurisé où chaque intrus est illico transformé en masse spongieuse, voilà ce qu'ils doivent faire ! Il se tourne vers ses acolytes.

- On escorte Duke jusqu'au garage et on lui file une bécane. Vérifiez vos armes, parce que ça risque de chauffer ! Le premier qui s'défile, j'le bute moi-même, j'espère que c'est compris !?

Les réponses fusent en divers « _ouais !_ », « _compris_ _!_ », « _avec toi boss !_ » et autres « _on va leur faire bouffer leur merde !_ ». L'adrénaline remonte, l'action fait place à l'inaction angoissante, mais surtout : quand on a l'honneur de se battre avec Duke Nukem, on se remet les testicules en place, on se fout une bonne baffe et on part combattre le sourire aux lèvres !

- 15 -


End file.
